POTTER
by Xenopheanis
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy start to realise that they have feelings for one another but when they make life-threatening decisions, their relationship could be altered forever.
1. The Plaque

1. THE PLAQUE

It was a hot afternoon on August thirtieth, twenty four years after Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. The air was humid and the sun pelting down on 12 Grimmauld Place, which was now the home of Harry, his wife Ginny Potter (previously Weasley) and their three children, Albus, James and Lily.

Harry was helping Lily to pack her trunk for her very first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry couldn't help but wonder why her daughter was feeling so uptight about leaving home to go to what Harry considered one of the best places in the world.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Harry asked after he saw her shedding a tear. She sighed and looked directly into his father's green eyes which were said to be his mother's. Nowadays it was considered to be an inside joke.

"I don't want to go," Lily replied, "I doubt I'd be any good at anything plus I bet most of the teachers that taught you have left and are replaced by the Carrows!"

"The Carrows?" Harry replied, "The Carrows only taught for a few months and I needn't worry about them."

"Why?"

"The Carrows were both given the Dementors Kiss. They have had their souls removed." Harry explained. "Just after the Battle of Hogwarts, all the remaining Death Eaters were taken to Azkaban and some of them vowed to change -which they did- but others stayed loyal to Lord Voldemort and were convinced that he wasn't dead but merely hiding again so they put up a fight. These Death Eaters were given the Kiss and died shortly afterwards; surely you know that?"

Lily shook her head. Lily had quite dark auburn hair and was quite tall for her age. She was the youngest child in the family, James being the oldest and was just about to be in his Seventh year of Hogwarts and Albus being the middle child who was just about to be in his Fifth year. This was Lily's first time being away from her mother, Ginny.

Ginny used to be the Seeker for the girl-only Quidditch Team, the Holyhead Harpies. But she had to leave to look after James but she received a new job being the Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet, this job allows her to stay at home, but she could go to her Office if she wanted to.

"Dad?" A deep voice said from the doorway.

"Can it hold for a minute, James? I'm helping your sister pack," Harry said.

James then responded, "It really can't wait."

James Sirius Potter was taller than his father and more muscular and was described as being like his Grandfather, James Potter. He had messy black hair, much like his father and had what appeared to be a scar on his forehead but it was confirmed to be a birthmark. James was a Gryffindor although he says the Sorting Hat considered putting him in Slytherin but this could have just been one of his practical jokes since he was known to be a prankster like his Grandfather.

"Can't this thing wait for a couple more seconds?"

"I'm afraid it can not," James replied, "Come."

Harry followed James outside onto the front lawn and Harry was shocked to see Teddy Lupin standing there.

"I'll just keep you two here," James said with a smirk and then promptly went back inside.

Harry and Teddy stood there in silence for a couple of seconds when Teddy (whom at this time had put on the appearance of having shoulder length blonde hair and a rather long nose with red eyes) spoke, "I was here to give you a message from Mr and Mrs Weasley." He spoke in a clear, low, slow voice which always reminded him of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Really? What did he - I mean they say?" Harry replied hastily, he didn't speak to them much that past summer due to the fact work was too busy for him and his family went on holiday to the Canary Islands in July.

"Uh, I think I wrote it down...somewhere," Teddy said, patting himself down to see if he could find the message, "Aha, here it is! It says 'Harry, I hope you are doing fine, Ron and I have some great news for you and Ginny. Do you think you'd be available to visit us in about six minutes, you don't have to bring Ginny, no, Ron wouldn't like you to bring Ginny, Ron is definitely sure he doesn't want you to bring Ginny along. So we would be pleased to see you in five minutes, Ron and Hermione.'"

"Why did you say 'six minutes' first time and 'five minutes' the second time, Teddy?" Harry asked, to have time to try and guess what was so exiting.

"I guess Mrs Weasley guessed it'll take me around a minute to read the message. There is no time to lose, I think you'll have to leave now..." Teddy suggested, "I'm going to leave now anyway because I need to visit Grandma, Bye Harry!" and with that, Teddy apparated.

Harry walked back into the house and yelled that'll he be gone for about ten minutes then apparated to Ron and Hermione's house.

"Harry!" A voice cried from inside a relatively large Devon house. Within seconds a very red Hermione ran down from the front door and wrapped her arms around Harry and led him inside. Hermione looked quite the same as she always had but she had seemed to gain a bit of weight and she had developed a few grey hairs and some wrinkles.

"You moved!" Harry said, "I tried going to your old house but it was redirected I think?"

"Correct, it was quite simple, Ron did it, actually," Hermione said, "Ron! Get downstairs please, Harry's here! Wait, just a second Harry."

Hermione stood up and left Harry standing in the hallway, he heard her yelling at somebody and heard some grunting which wasn't her voice and he recognised it as being Ron's.

While Harry was waiting for his best friends to emerge from upstairs, their youngest child Hugo came out of the living room opposite him.

"Hello Hugo," Harry said, smiling at him. Hugo had dark auburn hair with a few blonde highlights and had blue eyes, which both of his parents didn't have.

"Mum!" Hugo yelled staring at Harry, "This random guy is in our house. Help!" Hugo had a nasally voice and didn't recognise Harry, despite the countless times they've encountered.

Hermione and Ron came rushing downstairs and then had a sigh of relief when he only saw Harry there looking startled.

"Hugo he's only Harry Potter," Ron said with a smile, "You can run on now."

Hugo ran upstairs and they heard a door slam.

Ron smiled, "D'ya want to come in, mate?" as he motioned to the comfy looking living room. Harry nodded and all three of them walked in. Ron looked quite different from what he looked like as a teenager and had a slightly receded hairline with a few wrinkles, he also seemed to gain wait and had a slight beer belly but the biggest thing Harry noticed was how straight and white his teeth were, it seemed a bit out of proportion compared to the rest of his body.

Inside the living room there were three large red leather seats with seemed to recline. There was a television that didn't work since there were no sockets to plug it into and seemed to be a present from Mr Weasley. There were several large windows on the left side of the room overlooking a small stream and grasslands, but the most striking item in the living room which Harry couldn't keep his eyes off was a large wooden plaque above the mantelpiece giving every name and picture of everyone who died in the Final Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, the list moved as if it were on a moving platform.

Hermione saw Harry looking at it. "Everyone received one who has had a family member die in the Final Battle."

"Why didn't I get one?" Harry asked.

"Well you didn't have a family member die, did you?" Ron told him, a vein starting to appear in his neck.

"I kind of did. I am the Godfather of Ted, who's the son of Remus, isn't that good enough? What about Fred, I'm married to his sister aren't I? Not good enough for the stupid Ministry? Well I was the one that basically killed them, wasn't I? I had to kill Voldemort, I did kill Voldemort! Isn't that enough?" Harry said, his anger starting to play up like it hasn't in nineteen years. "Sorry." He added after seeing their faces.

"Harry, we're thirty seven, don't you think it's kind of immature to be getting Angry about not receiving a plaque?"

Harry looked out of the window. Nineteen years it was since he defeated Lord Voldemort but it only seemed like it was yesterday. Harry felt as if he missed out on his childhood, he spent the first eleven years being treated horribly by his "Aunt" and "Uncle" though he wouldn't call them that. Then he spend his school life having horrible "dreams" (which was actually him looking into Voldemort's mind) and having his life at risk every year, first year was Quirrell, second year was Basilisk, third year was "Sirius Black" but more Dementors, fourth and fifth were Voldemort, sixth were Death Eaters and his Seventh (although he didn't return) was Battle of Hogwarts which he should have died from. And now, the only time he could be free and be a kid he had to work and look after his kids and wife.

"Harry?"

"Sorry, what?"

"We were going to tell you that..." Hermione started, hiding a grin whilst looking at Ron, "that..."

"I got a Muggle Driving License! That means we can just drive over to Kings Cross!" Ron exclaimed, getting a laminated card out from his wallet and showing Harry. "Aren't you happy for me? Hermione said I'd never do it but I did do it and she failed - sorry, honey but you did."

Harry wasn't too impressed seeing as he received his when he was Seventeen after the Battle but he didn't want to tell Ron this.

"And now for the more bad news... Hermione?" Ron started.

"Well Hugo has mild amnesia due to the fact he was playing with his new wand that he received from Ollivander's and he was saying random spells from his spell book in front of the mirror and he said..." Hermione then burst out crying.

"Obliviate and it rebounded and now he has forgotten who some people are- you included," Ron added.

"But is he okay though, hasn't forgotten you two I hope!" Harry said, shocked, he'd never let his own children play with their wands let alone keep his child alone in his bedroom with his wand and spell book!

"Harry! It wasn't our fault!" Hermione yelled, obviously Harry said that last part out loud by accident.

"Sorry... I-I didn't mean to! It just sort of slipped out, I'm so sorry!" Harry said, feeling ashamed.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione and Ron looking uncertain at him as they did when he tried to suggest a plan.

Unexpectedly, Ron stood up and hugged Harry. Harry returned the favour, once they finished hugging, they opened one arm to welcome Hermione who ran towards them and hugged them.

Harry broke off from the hug first and smiled at them. "Thanks," he said and then disapparated and a second later he was back at home.


	2. Hogwarts Express

2. HOGWARTS EXPRESS

"Everybody get in, please!" Harry called as he was putting Lily's, Albus' and James' trunks in the boot of their car.

Harry placed bidding of a Lime Green 2013 Ford Astra Estate of which he won since Ginny used the Imperius Curse (which was no longer unforgivable) on everyone so he won the car for only one thousand, three hundred and twenty five pounds which translated into two hundred and sixty six galleons, one sickle and two knuts.

"Dad, do I have to sit at the back?" Lily called. Lily had auburn hair and green eyes and according to Molly Weasley, looked a lot like Harry's Mother, even down to her eyes.

"Oh yes, you'll feel sick won't you? Ginny, can you get Lily's pills please? They're next to the fridge," Harry instructed, "Mum is just getting your pills so you won't feel sick, boys, get into the car or we won't go!"

Ginny came running back with two pills and a glass of water as Albus and James stepped into the back of the car.

"Here you go Lily," Ginny said, "Put the pills in your mouth and swallow it down with the water, don't be afraid."

Lily laughed as Ginny handed her the pills and the water, "I won't, don't worry," Lily responded as she put the pills in her mouth and appeared to gag and nearly drop the water but quickly put the water in her mouth and drank as quick as she could until the water was gone, from the corner of her eye she could see her two brothers laughing at her from in the car so she shot them dirty looks.

After a few seconds of silence she said, "that... was horrid." And stepped into the back seat of the Astra.

Finally once Ginny and Harry sorted everything out they stepped into the car and set off.

Within five minutes they were stuck in traffic and Harry swore under his breath which was noticed by Ginny who elbowed him in the chest.

"Dad, since we'll be stuck in this traffic for a long time I think that we will miss the train," Lily said.

"I know, that's my concern, Lily but we're not turning back, in my second year of Hogwarts your Uncle Ron and I were late for the Train and we arrived at Hogwarts with only a Detention," Harry remembered when Dobby shut the gate to go to the Hogwarts Express so they had to use the Ford Anglia Ron's father was using and how they drove there and were trapped by the Whomping Willow and were nearly expelled.. but he preferred to leave the expelled bit out, though Lily wouldn't have minded.

"Harry?" Ginny said, "I think you ought to phone Ron or Hermione to tell them about the traffic to avoid this route, I think we would be able to explain it to Professor McGonagall."

"Alright then," Harry said and pulled out his phone and called Hermione's mobile, "Hi Hermione it's Harry, where are you? ... What? ... Okay, my message would be pointless then, see you later. They're right behind us." The Potter family turned in their seats to see out of the back window Ron and Hermione waving franticly at them.

"We could disapparate," Ginny suggested after five minutes of silence still stuck in the traffic jam.

"What would happen with our car or the kids' trunks?" Harry replied, signaling the boot of the car.

Ginny looked forward, slightly embarrassed.

"As you said," Harry continued, "We could just explain to McGonagall. We could give a message to Albus-"

"I'm not going to tell Professor McGonagall, I'm... scared of her!" Albus interjected leaning to the front seats, "I repeat not going to tell her!"

"Kids these days, I used to speak to Professor Dumbledore nearly everyday and you're too chicken to give a simple message," Harry joked, "moving on, Lily, you will give-"

Lily sat up straight in her seat from previously being close to falling asleep. "Wha?"

"When you arrive at Hogwarts-" Harry started.

"Dad, let me," James said, "When you arrive at Hogwarts you will speak to the crazy, ancient-"

"JAMES!" Ginny yelled, "No!"

"Sorry mother," James said. He pulled out his iPhone and started searching on the internet and pulled out a picture of a cute kitten, "Do you forgive me mummy?" he said doing puppy-lips. Ginny shook her head. "Pwease?" He said again.

"Fine if you'll stop it," Ginny said, "But we're moving off-topic! Who will give the message to Professor McGonagall?" The car jerked and started moving forward. "Never mind then, Harry what's the time?"

Harry checked the on-board clock and said, "It's currently nine twenty and we're four minutes away so you're lucky, Lily."

Through the mirror he could see Lily doing a small fist pump, she probably learnt it from her brother. Lily was very shy and there would be nothing more horrible to speak to a teacher by choice and would hate her brother forever if he put saying this all on her.

After a few more minutes of silence in the car, they arrived at King's Cross Station, the place where the Journey to Hogwarts for Harry began.

They pulled up to the car park and unloaded the trunks, Albus' black Cat, James' white Owl and Lily's Barn Owl and set off into the station.

There were modern electric trains but Lily suspected that none of these were Platform 9 ¾. Harry led them them to a brick wall and stopped.

"You first Albus, run towards the wall," Harry said with a smile. Albus ran towards the wall and disappeared.

"Now you, Lily," Ginny said.

"I want to go to Beauxbatons!" Lily blurted.

"What?! No, not my gorgeous daughter!" Ginny yelled at her, "Now please go through that wall!"

As Ginny said this a security guard came round the corner, "Is there a problem ma'am?"

Ginny shot a glance at Harry screaming what she should say, since he wasn't being any help, she said, "There isn't a problem, is there Lily?"

The Guard turned to Albus, "Is this woman harassing you?"

Lily shook her head.

"Okay then, have a nice day, sorry," The Guard said then left.

"Lily, I'll go with you okay?" Harry said, "Ready? Together!"

Harry and Lily ran towards the wall and in a split second they were upon view of a scarlet 1930's style train with Wizards and Witches around helping their children onboard or saying goodbye to them.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" James said and started to run off.

"JAMES!" Harry bellowed, "COME BACK HERE!"

James slowly pushed his cart back to Harry and hugged him, he then moved onto Ginny and she kissed him on the head and hugged Lily and was about to hug Albus until he remembered he'll be coming too and quickly stopped and ran onto the train and waved and sat down next to one of the windows.

"Dad!" Lily yelled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, "I want to go to Beauxbatons, Hogwarts scares me! Loads of people have died in Hogwarts and what if I'm a Slytherin like Albus!?"

Harry pulled Lily off him and set him down, "Lily Luna Potter," he started, "Don't listen to your brothers. They're teenage boys who find a thrill in bullying their younger sister. Say 'hi' to Professor Longbottom from your mother and I, good luck! See you in Christmas!"

Lily waved and reluctantly walked onto the Hogwarts Express, inside there were loads of first years and he went past them to an empty carriage and sat down, shaking. She closed the door.

In a carriage near the back of the train sat Albus with his best friend Scorpius Malfoy.

"This was the first carriage we sat in in our first year," Albus said looking around. Albus remembered his very first year at Hogwarts:

_"H-hello?" A voice said from the doorway._

_Albus looked up and saw a boy with ice blonde hair which was perfectly slicked back and green eyes, he looked like he was a first year but didn't seem nearly as nervous as he was._

_"May I s-sit here?" He said, "There aren't any o-other spaces unless I w-want a fifth year."_

_"S-s-s-sure g-g-go ahea-ad," Albus stuttered, still stroking Avril. The boy sat down opposite him and crossed his legs and pulled out a phone from his pocket for a second then put it back and stared at Albus, it was incredibly awkward when Albus looked up and had that split second of eye-contact._

_"I'm S-Scorpius," The boy said after they had a few minutes of silence, "Scorpius Malfoy. I'm a f-first year."_

_Albus looked up and thought 'Malfoy' sounded familiar, "I'm Albus, Albus Severus Potter a-"_

_"W-wait a s-second, Potter? Potter?!" Scorpius blurted._

_"Yeah, Albus Severus Potter-"_

_"Y-you are the son of H-Harry P-Potter?" Scorpius asked, sounding scared yet intrigued. Albus was a bit confused._

_"I am the son of Dad, why?" Albus asked._

_"Your father k-k-killed the d-darkest w-wizard known in h-history... L-Lord Voldemort," Scorpius started, "b-but my grandm-mother saved your d-dad from d-ea-th. Should be g-grateful."_

_Although Scorpius' outgoing personality could be intimidating to some, Albus kind of liked it and although his personality he believes is completely on the other side of the world, he still thinks he could relate to him._

_"Do you have a stutter, Scorpius?" Albus asked, it sounded a lot more upfront than it did in his head, he wished he never said that._

_"I k-k-kinda do," Scorpius replied, "only when I-I'm nerv-vous. You?"_

_"I guess I do but only when I'm nervous which I'm not anymore, but I guess when we get sorted I would be," Albus said._

_"I'm a S-s-s-s-s-slytherin," Scorpius said, "Was that a-a good hiss?"_

_"I guess it is," Albus said, but when it came out it didn't sound quite right to him._

_"You're a Parselmouth!" Scorpius exclaimed._

_Albus Severus Potter, a Parselmouth? Can't be, must be a mistake. His father was one and defeated Voldemort but Voldemort was one and so was Salazar Slytherin! He would be put into Slytherin for sure now but he doesn't have the personality to be one and neither does Scorpius._

_"You o-kay? I was just k-kidding, your voice was crackling," Scorpius confessed._

_A sigh of relief escaped Albus and the possibility of being a Slytherin was a bit slimmer._

_"I think I'm getting a cold," Albus said, "Scorpius can I ask you a question? Do you like me, I-I think I-d be a b-bit less shy if someone actually liked me-"_

_"Of coarse I don't!" A deep voice came from the door, "Ah Albus, I see you've got a boyfriend!"_

_"Shove off," Albus said trying to push his brother away, "What are you doing here?"_

_James smiled, "I was planning to tell you that you should change into your robes since we're nearly there but I just thought of a thousand tricks I could've done, well I can't wait for you to make Slytherin!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well I can't wait to make Gryffindor and for me to sit on your bench, oh how I can-" Albus stopped since James left._

_"I like your brother," Scorpius said whilst unbuttoning his shirt, "Seems nice but funny, like a prankster. He also tells us the truth, I can kind of see the lights of the castle!"_

_Sure enough you could see a few hundred spots of light that seemed to resemble a castle but since it was dark it wasn't too clear but it added to the mystique and amazement of seeing it close up._

_"Albus!" A female voice said from the doorway, "I completely forgot that you were coming, sorry, otherwise I would've sat with you!" She came from the doorway and hugged Albus._

_"Who is she?" Said Scorpius with a hint of jealousy in his voice._

_"Oh sorry, I'm Rose," She said and held out her hand, Scorpius hesitated to shake it, but did in the end, "Wait a second." She rushed out of the compartment and came back holding a black cat. "She escaped - well you're brother was holding her, she's adorable!" She handed the cat back and pulled her dark auburn hair into a ponytail and secured it with some hairpins and blew some stray hair out of her brown eyes._

_"Rose, you're still in home clothes, you need to change," Albus pointed out after a few minutes of and awkward silence._

_Rose looked down on her outfit, jumped then rushed out without saying goodbye._

_"Do you like that girl?" Scorpius asked still staring at the compartment door as if it had to be decontaminated._

_"Well I love her since she's my cousin," Albus replied whilst putting Avril back in her cage._

_"I see then," Scorpius said sourly, now looking at Avril. "To answer your question Albus, I do like you."_

_Albus smiled._


	3. The Sorting

3. THE SORTING

_"Firs' years come this way!" A bellow came from outside._

_Albus walked out of the train with Scorpius. It was dark and the starts were faintly glimmering in the sky. It was quite chilly but nothing to fret about, it was hard to see since it was dark so he had to rely on the voice at the front and all the other first years whom kept stumbling into each over._

_Eventually, they reached a lake with quite a few boats in with lanterns in them._

_"Ge' yerselves into fours 'nd find a boa'," The voice said again._

_Scorpius gripped onto Albus and smiled then Albus yelled, "Rose! Rose!"_

_Soon enough a tall red-haired girl came from the crowd._

_"We need one more person," She said, "Uh... you! Come with us!"_

_A girl came next to them and all four of them went into a boat. The boat seemed unstable and Albus swore he saw a small leak in the bottom but dismissed it. He didn't want to tell them that he might throw up any second because of boat sickness since Scorpius might not have been impressed._

_"Hello, what's your name?" Albus asked to the girl whom didn't make a sound during the whole journey._

_"Roxanne," She sighed eventually._

_"Wait.. Roxanne Weasley?" Rose asked. Roxanne Nodded. "You're my cousin! You are Albus' cousin as well, we're all related... well all apart from Blondie."_

_Scorpius was sucking his teeth and was about to retort when Albus said, "Yeah we're all related, no need to bash on Scorpius, he has a name you know."_

_"But Albus, he has 'Slytherin' branded on his forehead... he's a bad kid," Rose said._

_Albus hadn't felt this much anger and pain inside him since James pushed him off their trampoline and he broke his wrist._

_"Let it pass!" Scorpius hissed, "We don't want anything to do with blood-traitors like the Weasley's!"_

_"My Mum's a Weasley," Albus responded, slightly confused. Whenever Scorpius said something insulting it didn't sound as bad as it would've done if Rose or Roxanne said it._

_"Yes but..." Scorpius started, trying to think of something to say, "but she married a Potter, it instantly makes you super cool. Oh yeah and also, it's not cool to hand round with your cousin."_

_Albus turned away to face Roxanne and Rose, who by now were whispering between themselves. Rose looked up to see Albus smiling at her then she moved in towards Roxanne and carried on whispering._

_Just as the silence between Scorpius and Albus became awkward, they docked and started to walk up towards the castle._

_"Wow, look at it!" One first-year said._

_"This is our home?" Another said._

_"Fit for a king!" Scorpius said beaming at it, then quickly looked at Albus, "two kings I meant."_

_Before long they were going up some stairs and about to enter the Great Hall. Stopping them from entering was an old witch with a crooked hat. Once everyone were lining up on the stairs the witch spoke,_

_"Hello everyone, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Headmistress._

_"Before you can sit down and eat our wonderful beginning-of-year feast, you will need to be sorted into your four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Each house will have two prefects and a head of house. The Head of House for Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout who teaches Herbology. The Head of House for Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick, he runs the amazing choir and teaches Charms. The Head of House for Gryffindor is Professor Longbottom whom teaches Herbology as well. The Head of House for Slytherin is Professor Slughorn, he teaches Potions. Understood?_

_"To find out which table your house is, you could either look at their house colours or you could listen now. The Slytherin table is on the far right from when we enter, the Gryffindor next to that, then it's the Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff on the far left._

_"Now house points, behind the staff table there are four tubes with crystals in them which are the colour of your house. If you do well in school and be good students, you will gain points, fail to do so and you will lose points based on the severity of your actions._

_"Once the sorting is finished, your house prefect will take you to your common room and you will find all your belongings in your dormitories. Any questions? No? Let's enter!"_

_"I wondered if that old hag will ever stop talking!" Scorpius whispered to Albus as they entered the hall._

_The great hall had an enchanted roof that mimicked the sky outside and had four long tables reaching the back of the hall which had another table featuring the staff on a raised platform. Along the walls there were knights and ghosts floating about and right behind the staff table there was a huge plaque dedicated to those who lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts._

_The first years stopped right in front of the staff table where there was a stool which had a tatty hat on it. Professor McGonagall stepped onto the raised platform and said 'Sonorus'_

_"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! This year will include lots of action packed activities such a huge Quidditch Tournament, but first, the Sorting!"_

_Professor McGonagall stepped aside so the Sorting Hat was in full view, at once it broke into an acapella song:_

_"If you come to me I'd tell you_

_What house you ought to be._

_The Gryffindor's were famous_

_Not because of a Seamus_

_But a Potter, a Harry Potter!_

_The Slytherin's were known_

_By a wizard who was bad to the bone._

_The Ravenclaw's didn't have much_

_But they did have brains as such._

_And finally the Hufflepuff's turn_

_They were quite easy to burn._

_If you come to me I'd tell you_

_What house you ought to be._

_Oh yes, if you come to me_

_I shall tell you what house you ought to be._

_Professor McGonagall stepped back up after a round of applause broke out and said, "When I call out your name, please sit on the stool. Abbey Kieron Jasper!"_

_An athletic looking girl stepped onto the platform and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, she flinched as it made contact and the hall was quiet but she was mouthing words. Finally, the sorting hat exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Which was brought on by loud cheering. Abbey stood up and ran towards the Gryffindor Table._

_"Next could we have Andrew Bobby Lloyd?"_

_A chubby shy-looking boy plonked himself on the stool and closed his eyes tight, so tight in fact Professor McGonagall was getting anxious but before she took any action the sorting hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_"Albus Severus Potter now, please!"_

_Albus took a deep breath and went to go sit down, he was stopped by Professor McGonagall and she looked at him, smiled then let him sit down. Albus thought that she wasn't as scary as James said, but he should have known never to trust James' word._

_"A Potter!" The Sorting Hat said. It sounded as if it were coming from inside his head rather than him hearing it. The Sorting hat had a voice that sounded as if it couldn't be trusted. "Oh your father would have made a perfect Slytherin" It continued, "but he refused, your brother broke down crying when I told him he'd make a Gryffindor, he wanted to be a Slytherin so badly. Would you have a preference house you'd like or not like to be in?"_

_"Not Hufflepuff," Albus whispered. James had told him that Hufflepuff's were weak and didn't deserve to be in Hogwarts. "Anything but Hufflepuff."_

_The Sorting Hat appeared to sniff stiffly and then said, "Okay, so not a Hufflepuff, well then you must be a SLYTHERIN!"_

_Then Albus heard clapping and he looked over to the Slytherin table who were waving and giving standing ovations, he walked over to them and sat down next to a third year boy. He turned around and saw James glaring at him from the Gryffindor table and mouthing the word "Git". Albus turned back around and greeted some of the Slytherin's and thought that they were much friendlier now he's met some of them._

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_"Next is Rose Rosie Weasley!"_

_Rose walked up to the platform looking slightly nervous and she sat down, the old hat placed on her head. It was silent whilst she breathed heavily._

_"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled and she stood up and ran over to James and sat next to him. James was saying something whilst pointing towards Albus but he didn't know what he was saying, then Rose looked back and scowled at him._

_"Can we have Roxanne Angelina Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked._

_Roxanne emerged from the first years. Albus hadn't really seen Roxanne in proper lighting and he thought she was very pretty. She was mixed race (black and white) and had blue eyes and brown braids with blonde and ginger highlights. The last time he saw her they were three and he never had the best memory so he forgot about her._

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_The yell made Albus stop thinking and saw Roxanne walk over towards then and she sat next to him._

_"Congratulations," Albus said to her._

_"Thanks," She replied, "I don't think Mum and Dad would be happy; they were both Gryffindor's but I'm glad I made Slytherin, puts a change on family traditions. But to be fair I don't really like Gryffindor, it's like they're trying to be Slytherin's but failing."_

_"My dad was a Gryffindor," Albus said, "and he defeated you-know-who. My mum was Gryffindor, so was my Aunt, Uncle, nearly all our family."_

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

_"Sorry," She said. "But don't you think it's nice having a change and it's like you have no pressure from your house since you're the first one there, like turning over a new leaf sorta."_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_"I guess it's nice," Albus said, "Oh look I think Scorpius might be next!"_

_They both turned around, most of the first-years had gone and there was Scorpius with seven others._

_"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"_

_"Scorpius is a Malfoy?!" Roxanne demanded, "You can't be friends with him, the Malfoy's are cowards and used to be Death Eaters."_

_"You know who is dead, no more Death Eaters," Albus said half-heartedly. He was concentrating on what the Sorting Hat was saying to Scorpius._

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_Scorpius skipped over to then and sat in-between Albus and Roxanne and put his arms around them. Roxanne immediately moved his hand while Albus didn't mind._

_"The Sorting Hat kept on telling me if I really wanted to be a Slytherin, it wanted me to be a Ravenclaw," Scorpius was telling them._

_One by one all of the first-years were sorted and when Zac Smith had been sorted to Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall stood up once again._

"Potter!" Scorpius hissed. Albus was doing what he did every year - sleep during the Sorting since he found it boring and then get in trouble; luckily, this time Scorpius woke him up.

"Anything I missed?" He asked. Scorpius tapped his nose and pointed to the door. This was their way as saying 'I'll tell you later'.

"Now as I said previously," she said, "We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament! But before we meet our competitors I would just like to give a reminder of what this tournament can do.

"In ninety four, a boy called Cedric Diggory whom was a handsome lad with lots of potential had his life taken away from him when he and Harry Potter decided to win the cup together but met Lord Voldemort on the way and was immediately killed. Please bow your heads as we remember him."

Everyone bowed their head and stayed silent, the only sound was the antique, brown grandfather clock ticking on the left wall of the Great Hall.

"Now let's meet our new schoolmates!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.


	4. The Common Room

4. THE COMMON ROOM

Albus was looking forward to look at possible Girlfriends from the girls school - Beauxbatons.

"First is Beauxbatons Academy of Magic with the Headmistress Madam Maxime!" Professor McGonagall said.

There was a large round of applaud when fifty girls entered uniformly into the Great Hall. They were wearing sky blue tunics and skirts with a sky blue hat. A couple of boys (including Albus) wolf whistled as they went past. Once they stood on the Staff end of the Hall they sat down on the Ravenclaw table. Madam Maxime took her place on the Staff table next to the large man who took the first years to the Castle. Madam Maxime was at least twelve foot yet quite slim. She had red hair in a bob haircut and had heavy makeup that didn't cover up her wrinkles.

Once the applaud died down Professor McGonagall continued, "The girls at Beauxbatons shall be sleeping in the Ravenclaw Tower but will have private Tuition in the Ravenclaw Common Room so can I please stress that during school hours, Ravenclaw's, you mustn't disturb them unless it is absolutely necessary. Professor Flitwick will discuss to you when you go up to the Tower where you can go during your free hours if you have it.

"Now is the boys from the Durmstrang Institute for Boys and the Headmaster is Nickelburk Karonfski!"

There was a quieter applause this time as fifty fierce looking boys came down the Great Hall. Albus was getting excited and was sitting up more to get a better look. Once they were at the Staff end of the Great Hall they went and sat down on the Slytherin table and Nickelburk Karonfski sat down on the staff table. Nickelburk Karonfski looked not much older than the boys but had a few more wrinkles and was heavily scarred.

"Unlike the Ravenclaw's, Slytherin's will still have access to your common room. Durmstrang will be studying in the grounds and in the Forbidden Forest which shouldn't need to stop normal day to day activities.

"More information will be released closer to the first event but if you want to participate in the Triwizard Tournament can you please come to the Great Hall anytime you are free to put your name in the Goblet of Fire. Does anyone have any questions? Yes?

James Potter stood up and shouted, "What is the age restrictions for the games and is it useful especially since Dad got in when he was three years younger, won and fought off Voldemort!"

"Good question Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall called back, "If you want to be in the games you have to be over sixteen.! Now it's time for our feast!"

"First years, this way please!" a Slytherin Prefect called out once the feast was over and once everyone had started going to their Dormitories. The eight first-year Slytherin's followed the Prefect chatting.

Once again, Albus was remembering his first year but he was too busy talking to Scorpius to see their reactions when they entered the Common Room.

_The Slytherin Common Room was dark and cold, yet warm and welcoming. At the far end was a crackling fire and an old mantlepiece on top. On top of the mantlepiece were small skulls with a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that moved. Black Leather sofas were around the room and there were a few rustic coffee tables in the middle. Near the back there was a large Chessboard and a few individual seats and desks as if they were stolen from the classroom. One of the weirdest things in the common room was that the windows instead of being black from the darkness outside, they were blue since Albus realised that they were overlooking underwater and in the Lake._

"First-Years let me go through a few key pointers to get you going," The Prefect - Scorpius' and Albus' roommate, Nate started. "To go to your dormitory's you go up those stairs, yours are the first ones you see; boys you go to the left one and girls the right. As you progress up the school you have more stairs to climb.

"Your belongings have already been brought up to you and whichever bed your luggage is on that will be your bed, unless you would like to swap then feel free to. On your bedside table there will be a timetable which shows you your lessons, they change order each week so don't fret if suddenly your timetable switches lessons.

"Lastly, lights out by ten o'clock. If you are out of bed after lights out and especially if you are walking around the castle without a valid excuse, don't just expect to have house points taken off. That is all, feel free to return to the common room once your items have been unpacked."

"Hey Nate! I would've thought they would've revoked your privileges of being a Prefect!" Scorpius laughed. Nate scowled.

"You're just jealous that you weren't selected!" He said.

"Dammit!" Albus said, "another flashback is coming!"

_"I think we should introduce ourselves so we get to know each over," Albus suggested blocking the doorway to their dormitory, "or at least, know each overs names. I'll start I'm woah-mama..."_

_Scorpius pushed past and opened the doorway to reveal a large room with four beds, one in each corner with four posts and green and silver velvet curtains._

_There was a door next to the main door which revealed a bathroom with two sinks, one toilet and a bath. There was green trimming around the top ceiling and soft carpeted floor. There was one window that didn't open and it showed the lake and was cold to the touch._

_The beds were warm and soft and had three layers. The first was a cover and was green with a moving emerald snake on it. Underneath there was a white duvet and underneath the duvet was a white sheet and white pillow._

_"I'm going to enjoy living here!" Scorpius exclaimed finding his bed and falling on top of it, Albus' bed was on the far side, next to Scorpius'. And the two other boys were on the other beds._

_"I am Nutter McCrackers," one of them said in a weird voice during an awkward silence. The other three boys laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding, I'm Paul Blighty. I'm twelve, birthday September first so basically today and I like nuts and crackers."_

_Paul had black hair which was gelled into place with brown freckles and green eyes. He seemed quite posh until he opened his mouth._

_"Happy Birthday Paul!" Scorpius said, then Albus and the other boy joined in to sing 'Happy Birthday'._

_"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said, "I was born on December first and I am interested in dark magic. Yeah I'm kind of boring, you?" He pointed to the other boy._

_"I'm not boring, I mean I don't think I am," he said, "but if you were asking who I am I am Chase Nate- I mean Nate Chase and I come from Dublin."_

_Nate had a strong Northern Irish Accent and had dirty blonde hair which he made into a side fringe. He was quite tall and muscular and seemed smart._

_"Now me!" Declared Albus, "I'm-"_

_"Woah-Mama!" Scorpius, Nate and Paul said together. All four boys laughed._

_"Actually I'm Albus Severus Potter," He said, "I was named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Snape was a Slytherin and killed Albus on his orders because Scorpius' dad was told to kill Dumbledore but didn't. Then a year later Snape was killed by Lord Voldemort and my dad saw it! Then he collected his-"_

_"Okay, okay," said Paul, "this seems like a nice story and all but a bit to gory for this time of night. I think we should see our timetables."_

_Paul rolled on his side, grabbed his timetable and rolled back again. "Tomorrow first lesson we have... Herbology with Professor Longbottom! Oh all the jokes I can think off!"_

_"Hey! Shut up," Albus said, "He's my dad's friend and helped to destroy Voldemort!"_

_"How?" Nate asked, who was obviously interested rather than ready to ridicule Neville Longbottom._

_"He killed Nagini, his pet Snake-" Albus started._

_Paul laughed, "He helped destroy the darkest wizard of all time by killing his pet Snake? That is the story of a Legend. Oh Professor Longbottom did you sit on Nagini by using your long bottom?"_

_No one laughed apart from Paul who couldn't care less that no one else found it funny._

_"Albus? Scorpius?" Nate said, "I think we should call each over by our surnames. I would be Chase, you, Albus would be Potter and you would be Malfoy. What do you think?"_

_"I like it," Scorpius said, "We sound bad, don't we, Potter?"_

_"Yeah," Albus said, "but your dad and my dad used to be called Potter and Malfoy and they hated each over, it'll be implying that we weren't friends. By the way what would we call Paul?"_

_"He isn't our friend. Anybody who messed with the Potter's isn't a friend of mine!" Scorpius exclaimed._

_"Potter?" Nate asked, "Can you tell us more about the Final Battle of Hogwarts?"_

_"I'll tell you all my dad told me, Chase," Albus said. "Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were trying to sneak back into Hogwarts and they went into the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade..."_

Every single year Albus would have the same flashbacks of his first year which annoyed him greatly. It was strange how they used to be good friends with their now arch enemy, Paul.


	5. Herbology

5. HERBOLOGY

Their first lesson with Professor Longbottom was today. All the other years the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had Professor Sprout but they switched over who they were teaching.

"I gigm't go dat oo oar concaks, Malkoy," Albus said whilst brushing his teeth in the bathroom the next morning. Malfoy was putting some blue contacts in. All the years Albus knew Scorpius (including going to his house and vice versa) he'd thought his blue eyes were natural.

"Well I do," Scorpius said, wiping away some tears, "I wear glasses but I can't be asked to wear them all the time so I was given contacts and I got to choose coloured ones and I chose blue. I'm testing them for this company, Eyezz in Diagon Alley. You only have to change them once a month." Scorpius naturally had grey eyes rather than blue that Albus originally thought.

Albus was rinsing out his mouth. Once he finished he said, "Can I wear them? I hate wearing glasses. By the way that is wicked!"

Scorpius thought for a second before answering, "Sure," he said finally, "but you'll have to wear the clear ones though. I hate wearing the plain since I feel like a muggle."

Albus nodded and took off his glasses and put on the contacts. He rubbed his eyes and he didn't feel glasses but instead his eyes!

"You're pretty good with putting them on," Scorpius said staring into Albus' eyes. Albus didn't think it was creepy him staring since he was looking at the contact placement.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"BREAKFAST!" The muffled voice as known as Nate called from behind the door.

Albus and Scorpius grabbed their bags and ran upstairs to the Great Hall where there weren't many people (apart from the staff) there since it was relatively early. Nate joined them a couple of minutes later with a large grin.

"It'll be epic when Paul wakes up and sees everyone's gone!" Nate said, grabbing and apple and attempting to slice it.

Albus and Scorpius stared at him.

"Albus?"A voice said behind him. When he turned around he saw James standing there.

"What do you want?" Albus asked.

"I think it's time."

Albus turned back to Nate and Malfoy, they shrugged and he turned around again, "Time for what?"

"The Marauder's Map."

"MR POTTER SIT DOWN, PLEASE!" Professor McGonagall's voice bellowed from the table.

James raised his eyebrows at his younger brother and walked over and sat down with whom Albus assumed, to be his girlfriend.

After a few minutes of silence Nate spoke, "We really need a group name," he said.

"What about the 'Gits'?"

All three of them turned around to see Paul standing there with bags under his eyes with messy hair, his uniform was creased and tie undone.

"What happened to you?" Albus asked, shocked.

"Exactly what I want to know," a strict voice said behind Paul. Paul turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing there with her arms folded.

"Sorry, Professor..." Paul said, glaring at Nate, "won't happen again."

"I should hope not!" She said hastily, "I'm taking twenty points from Slytherin. Good Day, Mr Blighty. Mr Chase you need to learn to wake up not just your whole house but your roommates. They're not just there to discuss girls."

Professor McGonagall then left briskly, as soon as she was out of earshot Paul whispered, "I'll get you back" and then left without breakfast.

A few minutes passed of silence between the trio, each thinking of a name to call the group. During this time the Great Hall was filling and by now it was ten minutes until the first lesson and they still hadn't picked a name.

"Guys, we need to hurry up-" Scorpius started.

"Breath Eaters," Albus interrupted. He didn't say it in a way that made it a suggestion, he said it in a way that it was going to be the new name.

"Yeah it'll work," Nate agreed, "now a leader-"

"Potter," Scorpius said immediately. "He'll be an awesome leader - I just know it."

Albus smiled and mouthed the word 'thanks'.

"Sorted then! Our name is Breath Eaters and our leader is Lord V- I mean Potter," Nate corrected, "Our leader is Potter! So.. should we head of to Herbology?"

All three boys stood up and were about to leave but Albus stopped them. He tapped his brother on the shoulder and James turned around.

"Oh hey there, Potter," James said, "So what do you and your Breath Eater friends want? I'm sure Breath rhymes with Death.. Breath Eaters, Death Eaters.. hmm I wonder!"

"Shut it, James," Albus said, menacingly, "I'm here to get the Marauder's Map off of you."

James shrugged and handed it over to him. Albus snatched it and walked off.

"Albus is having 'I'm so cool I'm a sixth year syndrome'," James said to one of his friends, Jack who nodded.

"Got it guys!" Albus said waving the Marauder's Map. "My Grandfather was one of the people who created this!"

"So was my dad," A male voice said from behind them, "Hey Albus!"

"Ted!" Albus exclaimed excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Minerva let me come and help out with the Tournament," Ted replied, "I got to go see your Uncle Charlie, bye and see you soon!"

Ted ran off leaving the Breath Eaters to go to Herbology.

They were first people there. The Greenhouse was hot and humid and the scent of soil was in the air. The Greenhouse was big and fit all the Slytherin and Gryffindor students.

"Hello Professor!" Nate panted.

"Are we early?" Albus added. Scorpius tried to say something but he was too out of breath to do so.

"Nope you're on time!" Professor Longbottom said with a smile, "You guys can sit over-" His eyes were staring at the Marauder's Map. "May I see you after class Harry -I mean James -I mean -A-Albus?"

"Sure...?" Albus said and didn't hesitate to sit down.

Professor Longbottom had scars on his face. He had blonde hair which was cut uneven and short and was chubby but wasn't as big as he was told and had some five o'clock shadow. Albus wasn't too fond of Professor Longbottom but he was very knowledgeable in Herbology and was kind.

"Class dismissed!" He said finally when their lesson about juice a Snargaluff pod was over, "Albus, please?"

"Yes, sir?" Albus walked towards him.

"Please don't call me sir, it feels weird," Neville said, shaking slightly. "Now the reason I wanted to speak to you: that map there." He pointed to the Marauder's Map.

"Okay, what about it?" Albus asked opening the map. "How do you know about this map, anyway?"

Neville looked away and smiled, "I was your father's roommate for six years, nearly every day I would see him with the map - it did get annoying sometimes, but it was fascinating. But I'm getting off topic, I'm sorry, I wanted to know how you got it."

"James stole it," Albus said, "then he gave it to me and the Breath Eaters."

The smile on Neville's face faded, "Breath Eaters?" He asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, Malfoy, Chase and I are in a group and we were thinking of a name, I suggested Breath Eaters," Albus said calmly and quite enjoyed the anger brewing in Neville.

"My parents were tortured to insanity by a Death Eater, whom your Grandmother killed," Neville said, twitching.

Albus smiled cruelly, "Go Grandma! This chat has been very nice, Professor but I need to go to... Transfiguration class. Good day, Professor!"

As Albus turned to leave, he heard Neville say clearly, "Detention. Tonight. Seven o'clock. Hagrid's Hut."

Albus swallowed then realised what he just did, turned around and said, "Sorry, Professor. See you at seven." He then left to go to Transfiguration breathing heavily. He was known to get in at least in one detention in the first week but on the first lesson was a new record no one wanted to have.


	6. Good News for Scorpius

6. GOOD NEWS FOR SCORPIUS

"I'm so sorry, Potter," Scorpius said, hugging him tightly when Albus returned from his detention in their dorm.

"S'alright, I shouldn't have been such a smartass," Albus replied, grouchily. "We need to rename our group, the 'Breath Eaters' is too... Pro-Voldemort, then we'll just be directly in the Slytherin stereotype."

Albus flopped on his bed and then took out a roll of parchment and his quill and ink and went down to the common room, Scorpius followed with parchment and his quill.

"I don't think we should be allowed to have homework with the Triwizard Tournament just around the corner," Albus said after he finished doing his Potions homework about 'living death'. "I entered."

Scorpius was quiet for a second, "WHAT?!" He exclaimed suddenly a little too loudly. Everyone in the common turned around to glance at them.

"Sorry!" He whispered, "What do you mean _you've entered_?!"

Albus sighed, "I was thinking about it last night, and during my detention. Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom talked to me about it. He said he'll be my mentor like Mad Eye Moody was... without the trying to kill me part when I win. Anyway, on the way back here from Hagrid's Hut-"

"Hut?"

"Hut, cabin, whatever. That's not the point, what I'm saying is I put my name into the Goblet of Fire on the way back, I wrote my name on a piece of paper and threw it into the fire," Albus said, "I want to have eternal glory, I want to shine and if putting myself to near-death will get me there.. than I will do it."

"Y-y-you c-can't!" Scorpius said, close to tears, "You can't do it, Albus! What if you get in?!"

The common room was diluting quickly and there was only the two boys plus a few fourth years and Roxanne playing Chess with another sixth year Slytherin girl in the Common room. It was getting near ten o'clock but Albus and Scorpius hadn't finished discussing about Albus' decision.

"You called me Albus.." he said, even though they said that they'd call themselves by their surname.

"Yeah and? That's not the point," Scorpius said, "what would your parents say if you told them you entered?"

Albus was starting to get a bit frustrated, "Well if you didn't know my Dad was entered in the Triwizard Tournament and he _won_-"

"But he didn't put his own name in the mix!" Scorpius interrupted, close to shouting.

"Why are you so worried for me?! You're not the one who might freaking die!" Albus demanded. He didn't wait for Scorpius to answer though and walked out to the dormitory.

Scorpius started to swear and cry.

"What was that all about?" Roxanne asked, walking over to Scorpius. He looked up at her and burst into tears. Roxanne grabbed a tissue and hugged him. After a while she let go.

"Tell me what's wrong," Roxanne repeated, looking at him pitifully.

"He could die in that Tournament," Scorpius muttered, "then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would've killed my best friend!"

"I know how you feel," Roxanne said, even though she didn't. "You're so wet.."

"That's what she said," Scorpius whispered.

Roxanne glared at Scorpius but soon her stare softened. She leant in and kissed on the lips. Scorpius joined in. The fourth years looked disgusted and left - leaving them in the Common Room.

"Why did we just kiss?" Scorpius asked. Roxanne shrugged.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now," Roxanne said, "G'night!" Then she walked off and up the stairs leaving Scorpius the only one left in the common room.

"Is Albus okay?" Scorpius whispered, sitting on his bed getting his 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' out.

"Well he thinks that you're a gay freak," Nate responded, coming out of the bathroom.

"He was pissed, wasn't he?" Scorpius sighed, this was why he never seemed to keep friendships going.

Nate smirked, "Nah, he was freaked out and thinks that you're gay and that you keep on trying to hit on him, but it's not true. He's just panicking because of the whole Triwizard Tournament thing."

"He won't get in, he does realise that doesn't he?" Scorpius laughed nervously, changing into his Pajamas. "It's completely idiotic to put your life at danger to win a stupid competition with no prize-"

"Actually there is a prize," Nate corrected, who clearly seemed too tired to properly contradict him. "The winner receives a thousand galleons, plus the Triwizard cup."

Scorpius looked offended and stepped into his bed but didn't fall asleep.

After a while Nate said, "Why do you care so much? I know he's you best friend but still.. or is there more?"

"Piss off, Chase," Scorpius said, "I don't have a crush on Albus, it'll be weird if I did. If you must know I actually care for people's safety and he's only fifteen and if you must know I have a crush on Roxanne. Roxanne Weasley. Not trying to brag or nothing but I just had an intimate making out session with her."

"Really?" Another voice said from behind the curtains of a third bed. "You do realise I've overheard everything that's been going on but since I'm not a Breath Eater-"

"Don't say that."

"Well whatever group you three are in," Paul snarled. "It's too late to be talking and if you say another word I'm going to tell Professor Slughorn that you're staying up after hours and talking so loudly I woke up. Goodnight."

Then it was silent.

The next month leading up to the announcing of the Triwizard Tournament Champions were uneventful except Paul growing a stronger hatred for the rest of his roommates.

"Good evening everyone!" Professor McGonagall stepped onto the raised platform, addressing Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang after yet again one delicious feast. "I hope everyone has had a great first month this year and we apologise for the delay in news, we just had to... urm... sort something out." She nodded towards Hagrid.


	7. Quidditch Trials

7. QUIDDITCH TRIALS

_I won't get in. I'm a failure,_ Albus thought when he woke up the next morning. He checked the time, it was quarter past eight and Quidditch trials were at nine so he had a bit of time.

He sat out of bed and looked around his Dorm and saw Scorpius' and Nate's beds were empty and nicely made and Paul was snoring without any intention of waking up.

Albus stepped out of bed and made his bed, then went to the bathroom to wash himself, once he finished he brushed his teeth and put on a Nike t-shirt with Adidas tracksuit bottoms and then Reebok trainers - he really didn't know what he needed to wear to Quidditch trials.

Once he was fully dressed, Albus went down to the Common Room and up the cold stone steps to the Great Hall, most of the portraits were still asleep so he didn't say good morning to them.

"There he comes," Nate said when he saw Albus walked in looking for them. "Hey, mate. Are you going to the trials?"

"Hey Chase, Malfoy," Albus said sitting down and getting a piece of toast and buttering it, "I am indeed, I guess I was okay when we had our flying lessons but I doubt I'll get in, you?"

Nate laughed, "I can't play Quidditch to save my freaking life, I'd one, make a fool out of myself and two, if I did get in, I'd make Slytherin lose for _sure_."

"Boys," Roxanne said as she sat down.

"Hey baby," Scorpius said kissing Roxanne on the cheek.

A second later, quite a few Slytherin's stood up and left the great hall. Albus guessed these were the Quidditch trials and without eating his toast he stood up and was ready to join when Scorpius stood up, hugged Roxanne and joined him. Albus smiled and they started to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Is she your girlfriend now or something?" Albus whispered. Scorpius flushed and said nothing but smiled widely.

Once they finally arrived the Captain, Brendan Sand (a seventh year) went to the front of the group of Slytherin's, some whom were already in the Quidditch team and some who were new.

The Quidditch Pitch was magnificent. On each end of the elliptic pitch there were three loops suspended into midair at different heights. All around the pitch there were seating which were divided by houses and had different themes. The Hufflepuff's had comfy looking amber seats and the back were some pots for no reason. The Ravenclaw's had less comfortable looking seats but had sapphire desks to write or read on. The Gryffindor's had ruby looking fabric sofas and had a mantelpiece with a small lion statue on it. Lastly, the Slytherin's had leather emerald sofas with a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin on the back.

Draping down from the seating were stripes of the house colours (yellow and black, blue and bronze, red and gold and green with silver) with the house animal on it (Badger, Eagle, Lion and Serpent) which moved.

Brendan summoned a box and stood on top, losing his balance slightly. This meant he could watch over them and pick out any who were talking whilst he was. It was also they could see him better. All the Slytherin's were talking.

"Hello there!" Brendan shouted and received their attention. "I am Brendan and I am the Captain for the Quidditch Team. This year we have something strange - the Triwizard Tournament. This means there won't be any Quidditch matches but that _doesn't _mean that we can't practice for next year. But this means that seventh years won't be required for Quidditch for the rest of their lives, if they're not turning professional that is. So your presence wouldn't be needed, you may leave."

Brendan seemed not very forgiving. Albus bet most of them were original team.

"Now, as you know we have two teams: Junior and Senior," Brendan said, "The Junior team is for first years to third years and the Senior is for fourth years to sixth years. The Junior team were lucky enough to win the Quidditch Cup last year but the Seniors... we were second to _Gryffindor_.

"Enough talking, it's time for the trials- oh I forgot to mention, just because you were on the team last year does not mean that'll you be on the team this year but it could be more likely than a newcomer. _Now_ it's time for the trials.

"Instead of separating the years, separate the positions. So, uh... Beaters over here, then Keepers yes, like that and now Chasers and finally Seekers this end. But first years, you'll have your own separate trials unless you're certain what position you want to be."

The group of Slytherin's found their chosen positions. Albus and Scorpius joined the first years since they've never tried for the team.

"Whilst I help warm up the second years and over, first years, can you please do three laps of the pitch, please? Thank you."

Albus and Scorpius stood, not happy. They went but the first years stared at them but said nothing. It was quite obvious that they weren't first years since Scorpius was six foot and Albus was five foot eight. The first years were around four foot eight. For the sixth years, every step was agony and showed their fitness level- none existent. Very soon, their legs started to hurt and they started to get stitches and cramps. Scorpius was rather unlucky since he was wearing skinny jeans, a hoodie and high-tops.

When they finished the first years were stretching and weren't red which made Scorpius and Albus even more red.

Once the airborne warm up was done for most of the over first-years, they moved down to the ground and started to do ten laps which gave Brendan plenty of time to work over the different positions for Quidditch.

"Uh.. hello?" Brendan said walking over looking at Scorpius and Albus. "I am sure I saw you get sorted when I was in my second year."

"Yes but this is our first year at Quidditch," Scorpius said.

"Alright then. Which positions would you like to play?" Brendan asked once he finished explaining what each position did.

"Seeker," Albus said immediately.

"Why is that?" Brendan asked, slightly intrigued at his wittiness.

"My dad," Albus said. "He was the youngest seeker in a hundred years and was amazing. I just want to trace his footsteps. Also, my brother is the Junior Gryffindor Seeker apparently."

"Wow, okay," Brendan said. "What about you?" He looked at a first year girl.

"I want to be a Beater," she said, "because I am a Mudblood which means I grew up learning Muggle Sports, one of those was Rounders. I was very good at Rounders and I think being a Beater is like Rounders on Steroids because of the Bludger."

"I see, and what about you? You're a Malfoy aren't you?"

Scorpius flushed, "Yeah I am. I'm not sure what position, maybe a seeker since my dad was one but Albus would most certainly be the seeker so I'm not sure. I'll try for Chaser."

"Okay, we will be doing individual training and the other two will watch and critique. Harry Potter's son, you're first," Brendan said and went into the changing rooms to retrieve a brown box with engravings on it; the box was shaking slightly. When he opened the box, it showed two quite large black balls which were making noises and were protected by a metal clip. In the middle was a large burgundy ball with indentations in it which didn't give it a full ball look.

On the inside lid there was a Hogwarts emblem and Brendan opened the emblem as if it were a door and inside was a small, polished, gold ball with a swirl pattern on it. Brendan held it on his hand and wings came out with it and it flew next to his head.

"This is the ball you have to catch-" Brendan started.

"The Snitch," Albus breathed. "Dad has one, the first one he ever caught which Dumbledore put in his will."

"Interesting, "Brendan said, impatiently, "getting back to Quidditch. I want you to close your eyes for ten seconds, then you will be timed to go and catch the Snitch. Ready? Close your eyes... now!"

The Golden Snitch flew off whilst Albus closed his eyes.

"GO!" Brendan shouted when the ten seconds were up. Albus mounted on his broomstick and kicked up off the ground and flew around searching for the Snitch.

After around seven minutes of turning on the spot he suddenly spotted it and flew forwards quickly and caught it at his first attempt. He then flew back to the captain holding the Snitch.

"Wow, record timing for a Junior Slytherin!" an impressed Brendan said, "There's no doubt that you'd be the Slytherin Junior Seeker since the previous seeker is now a Senior.

"Now... Malfoy, your turn. What your going to do is fly to the goalposts and I will come and throw the Quaffle at you - which is this ball here," Brendan said getting the strangely shaped ball out of the box. "I want you to hit it away not catch it and I might hit into any one of the three hoops so you better be fast, got it? Let's go."

Brendan and Scorpius kicked off and rose up to the level of the hoops. When they were at the hoops, Scorpius took a deep breath and hit the ball away at the right hoop. Before he had moved back to the middle, Brendan threw the next ball at the left one and Scorpius hit that one away. Each ball Brendan threw was harder and faster and Scorpius failed to miss one shot.

"That was amazing, Scorpius!" Albus said running up to Scorpius and hugging him tightly.

"Really you think so?" Scorpius said, chuffed. Albus nodded and they stared into each over's eyes.

"Now you," Brendan said looking at one of the first years.


	8. The Champions

8. THE CHAMPIONS

Albus wasn't sure whether he was excited or nervous for the champion selection for the Triwizard Tournament. Excited because choosing the champions is one step closer to finding out what the tasks are. Nervous because he might be a champion which would be terrifying because he could die.

He was in his Dorm with his roommates. Scorpius was listening to music, Nate was reading and Paul was asleep even though it was six thirty in the evening.

"Malfoy, Chase? What are you doing this Christmas?" Albus asked, after a half hour of silence in the room.

"I'm going to St Petersburg, sorry," Nate said, not taking his eyes off his book.

"I'm free," Scorpius said, smiling at Albus. "Would your parents be home?"

"Yeah... so will James and Lily," Albus said, "so you can't do anything...too..."

"My parents are going to Russia so I'll have the house all to myself, wanna come over?" Scorpius said.

"Much better than my plan."

Nate put down his book and stared at Albus then at Scorpius and then back at Albus. "Are you two dating or something?

Albus and Scorpius laughed whilst shaking their heads.

Nate had a sigh of relief then laughed and went back to his book. "Phew! I was going to kill you if you were going out. Anyway, should we go to dinner now?"

"Sure," Albus and Scorpius said together. Then all three friends walked excitedly to the Great Hall where they would find the Triwizard Champions.

After a long and delicious three course meal, Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the whole school.

"No doubt you'd know what business will happen next," She started. She summoned a large goblet from the floor and it rose up, it's blue flames brighting up the room. Professor McGonagall then put her wand over her head and lights distinguished making the only light in room the Goblet of Fire.

The Goblet started to shake slightly though not making a sound and then a piece of paper shot from the Goblet. Professor McGonagall caught it and looked at it then looked up at everyone.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is..." She paused for a dramatic effect, "Seventh Year Emilie Abel! Please give her a round of applause!"

A very beautiful girl stood up with black hair with soft curls and blue eyes. The boys wolf whistled and the girls clapped politely whilst staring in disgust at some of the boys. Emilie shook hands with Professor McGonagall and she pointed her to a door leading to the trophy room.

When the applause died down, another piece of paper shot from the flames and Professor McGonagall looked at it. "Durmstrang... Sixth Year... Alek Gurov!"

A handsome boy stood up from the Slytherin Table and smiled showing a mouth full of braces and walked over to Professor McGonagall, shook her hand and walked stiffly to the same door Emilie walked through previously.

Once this applause died (which this time was mainly girls clapping and _this_ time the boys staring at them strangely) the next piece of paper fell down before Professor McGonagall was ready and she picked it up from the floor.

It's edges sealed, Professor McGonagall looked down then looked back up and panned the Great Hall, everyone listening carefully.

"Our Hogwarts Champion," Professor McGonagall started, "Seventh year..."

Albus relaxed knowing that it wasn't him.

"James Potter!

Albus fell off his bench and swore under his breath. James stood up and before going to see Professor McGonagall he helped him back on his chair, patted his back and walked towards the front.

Everyone was cheering and he couldn't help but smile really widely as he shook Professor McGonagall's hand and disappeared into the Trophy Room.

Albus' heart was sinking as his brother left as he thought of the tasks ahead. He was also thinking how dumb James was for entering... despite making Albus a hypocrite for thinking this. He was torn and before he knew it he stood up briskly and stared at Professor McGonagall who was (and the other heads) leaving to go to the Trophy Room. Professor McGonagall was nudged and she turned around and jumped slightly as she saw Albus standing, staring at her.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. Everyone's stares felt like hundreds of daggers piercing into Albus' skin. He finally plucked up the courage to speak since he figured out that the longer he stood there the longer he looked like a retard.

"Yes there is," Albus said, his voice cracked. "I volunteer as tribute!"

The whole hall burst out laughing except the Headmistress. She suddenly looked distressed as if he knew something that he wasn't meant to know. She quickly wiped the shock off her face and replaced it with a smile.

"Come with me," She said straightening her back as she lead Albus into the Trophy Room. Albus walked stiffly as if he were constipated and was clenching and unclenching his hands. He know he was in trouble. Before they entered however, she told him she would dismiss the school and retrieve something from her office and that he were to enter. Albus didn't object.

The Trophy Room was surprisingly covered in trophies in cabinets to make sure no students destroyed them but even more surprising, more shocking, Albus walked in to find James making out with Emilie lying on the ground in front of the embracing fire whilst Alek wasn't giving a blind bit of notice and was studying the trophies, observing each one with concentration. Albus thought nothing of the studying until he flickered his eyes towards his brother and looked back and snarled slightly.

"JAMES!" Albus yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

James looked up and jumped off Emilie and started swearing loudly and was also walking in a circle. Emilie on the other hand stood still whilst shaking and flushed. They eventually calmed down after a bit then started kissing again when they saw that he was alone.

"They vere dooving this vwen I entered," Alek said walking towards Albus. "Iz 'e your bruvver?"

Albus nodded looking shocked. "Does it bother you?"

Alek smiled, liking Albus' sassiness but it came natural to him. He felt more comfortable with Alek than he did with nearly anybody else - maybe even his parents. It felt strange to him.

"Not veerly," Alek started. "I just vink that your bruvver could do bettar."

Albus looked at his brother making out with Emilie. She was beautiful enough with her black hair and perfect teeth and seemed nice enough. "What do you mean better? Like who, exactly?"

It took a while for Alek to respond. He shuffled on his feet and looked up to the ceiling. Albus was probably thinking that he was going to change the subject and to his surprise he didn't. "I vink a bettar person for your bruvver could be somevon like - me."

The words took Albus by surprise. He thought it couldn't be what he thought it was, since he just met the guy. The words escaped Albus' lips before he could stop them. "Are you gay?"

Alek smiled at him and nodded. Albus felt amazed that someone could just be so open about themselves to someone they met two minutes previously just because that they had a crush on your brother.

James and Emilie stopped kissing and were sitting with their backs to the wall talking when Professor McGonagall entered, closely followed by Madam Maxime and Professor Karonfski. Albus turned around and the three Heads were looking at him. Albus had no idea what he did wrong.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall started, "do you think this is the Hunger Games?"

Albus shook his head. The Hunger Games? He thought that the books were really good and inspired some of the things he said but was slightly confused when she asked if he thought Hogwarts was like the Hunger Games.

"Have you been told what the challenges were?" She asked.

Albus shook his head again, starting to get quite confused with the whole situation.

"_Etes-vous tout à fait ignorants_?" Madam Maxime asked Albus.

"_Oui_," Albus replied, smiling since he was happy he actually understood what Madam two other Headteacher's looked impressed as well as Alek who was trying to hide his flushed face.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Well I like how loyal you are to your brother but sadly, this isn't the Hunger Games. For disruption and time-wasting, ten points from Slytherin. Off to your Common Room."

Albus' heart skipped a beat from this sudden punishment. Slytherin was beating Gryffindor - just. What would the reception be like to find the two competing houses on the same level without one beating the other? What would happen if the Stereotypical Slytherin's found out a third year led to their loss at the end of the year? The thought made Albus shudder.

"Can't I do a detention instead?" Albus asked, trying to sound calm. "Maybe twenty?"

Professor McGonagall looked around quite confused and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Potter. And that's my final word, please leave now unless you want more house points lost."

On that note Albus fled from the Trophy Room slightly bumping into a case containing Quidditch Shields and ran next to the Staff Table, catching his breath. He was very unfit and looked over the Great Hall at the four derelict House Tables.

He jumped down from the platform and looked at the glass containers with the coloured gemstones in them to symbolise each house. He saw a couple of Gems from the Slytherin tube rise up into nothing. Albus was relieved that it wasn't so much of a significant difference to make them tie with Gryffindor who were just above them - what?! Albus looked back between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tube and saw that Gryffindor was just beating them. He felt as if their losing was all his fault. Wait, why was he caring so much about lost house points?

Albus turned away and walked through the great hall, looking at every gargoyle on the wall. After exiting the Great Hall he turned right and started towards the dungeons. On the way he walked into a Ravenclaw whom he didn't know and encountered a couple of Ghosts before he came to the door of the Common Room.

"Parselmouth," Albus said and the door opened and we walked inside and immediately went up to his room to do some homework. As he was going up, he was thinking about James and his budding romance with Emilie and what his Parents would say since his mother hates her sister-in-law, Fleur Delacour a.k.a. Phlegm.

Immediately upon entering Scorpius' arms wrapped around Albus neck and kissed him on the cheek. Albus immediately retreated looking confused and looked around the dorm and saw that they were the only ones in there.

"What was that for?!" Albus demanded harshly. He was incredibly confused.

Scorpius shrugged and sat on his bed and pulled out a book and started reading it as if nothing had happened.

"Are you gay or something?" Albus asked, he was on a roll with asking this question.

Scorpius did a daunting laugh and put the book down. "I'm not. If you actually wanted to know I am practicing for a part in the Yule Ball play. My _character's_ gay and I have to kiss a guy and I wanted to see what it was like. I was going to go for the lips but that would be too weird, plus I'm going out with Roxanne! I can't be gay!"

Albus laughed unsure.


	9. Malfoy Manor

9. MALFOY MANOR

Albus was severely disappointed when the news came that the three challenges were merged into one at the end of the year after exams are over. Scorpius and Albus had just arrived at Kings Cross station and were on the muggle platforms. Since Scorpius' parents were at Russia they had Malfoy Manor all to themselves for three weeks, excluding Christmas, which is when Scorpius will be going to Albus' house.

The boys walked out of the station and went down a narrow alleyway and did a side-along apparition (since Albus was sixteen and was still taking lessons). After a few seconds of a lot of discomfort (but luckily no splinching) they arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor. Scorpius disapparated and reapparated a few times to collect all of their belongings and then they started towards the gothic manor.

Upon arrival, there wasn't a sound but the sight screamed a war story. This was the place where Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters assembled. This is where Dobby died. This is Scorpius' house.

Scorpius led him up two flights of stairs to his bedroom. He had a king sized bed with black metal headboard and footboard and emerald green sheets. The walls were black and had nothing on them apart from a large ornate mirror that was on the left wall. The flooring was Walnut Wood Floorboards which was a good contrast to all of the black. He had an en-suite which was tiled in black with a black sink and a black shower. From his window across from the door there was a large window with black leather curtains which were drawn but when they opened there was a view of a lake and a forest. What seemed only a ten minute walk north, there was a park with shops which were obviously muggle properties.

"So what do you think?" Scorpius asked, looking around his room as if it were his first time seeing it in his life.

"It's gothic, but I really like it," Albus replied, smiling. "There's only one bed in here.."

Scorpius turned his head towards the bed. "We'll both be sleeping there. Since you're my best mate I'll give you some choices. Number one, you could sleep with me in my bed. Number two, you can sleep in my parents bed above me. Number three, you can sleep on the sofa in front of the fire."

Albus wasn't too keen on any of the choices given and would have much preferred to have slept in his own bed, at home. "I'll sleep with you," He concluded and hoped it wouldn't get too awkward.

Scorpius smiled. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure!" Albus replied. He'd forgotten how hungry he was and suspected that the food here was going to be amazing.

When they arrived downstairs and into the huge kitchen, Scorpius immediately opened the fridge and was examining everything in the fridge - he couldn't decide whether to give Albus a burger or a hot dog.

"Scorpius?" Albus said, "What do you look like without Hair Gel if you styled it?"

Scorpius turned around, tapped his nose and pointed to the door and then turned back into the fridge. He had decided on a burger. Pulling raw beef paddies he flung it into a pain and onto the stove and cooked it. Once he finished he put them into buns, put tomato sauce, gherkins and lettuce and they dug in. Leaving Albus to eat his burger and have his half eaten, Scorpius excused himself and he ran to the bathroom.

Five minutes later he returned but he looked so different. Instead of his hair slicked back by Gel, he had it loose and slightly grungy. It was swept in a loose side fringe and the rest hung loosely. Albus thought that it suited him a lot and dare he say it - rather handsome.

He flicked his hair before he sat down and continued to eat. Albus had finished and just stared at Scorpius' hair and fiddling with his own to try and make it look slightly like his but failed miserably.

"What do you want to do now?" Albus asked once Scorpius had finished eating.

"I don't know, do you want to fly? I've got some brooms in the basement," Scorpius replied wiping his mouth, like a sir.

He left Albus and ran downstairs to collect two Firebolts - what used to be the fastest broom in the world but was replaced by the Yosemite Howler Mark VI. The Malfoy's owned one but seldom touched it so it would be in pristine condition for when they sold it.

"I like your taste in broomstick," Albus smiled. The two boys rushed outside and started to ride their broomstick, making sure that they don't go higher than the manor, which was quite unlikely to begin with.

Several hours passed and Albus and Scorpius were extremely tired but they enjoyed the flying and they only stopped because it was dark.

They arrived in the house but Scorpius was coughing and sniffing. Albus dismissed it as it just being the coldness from outside and the shortness of their breaths. The boys sat down and ordered a pizza. Thankfully, Draco Malfoy left Scorpius loads of Galleons and Muggle Pounds.

Scorpius managed two slices whilst Albus ate the other four but then Scorpius left to throw up, which Albus thought strange, but once again dismissed it.

They climbed into bed and both boys fell asleep right away, making sure to leave plenty of space between them so things wouldn't get too awkward.

The next morning Albus woke up first and remembered he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore but at his best friends house. He turned over in bed and saw he was merely inches from Scorpius' sleeping face.

There was a buzzing on the nightstand and Albus went out of bed to Scorpius' side to see what it was - it was his phone. He couldn't resist but see why it was buzzing since it didn't stop and saw that it was a text from Roxanne: _Hey babyy... i knw tht u may hte me bt i hav to break up wiv u... family issues bt i still 3 u! xxxxx_

Albus felt guilty reading his text message so he put the phone in sleep mode and put it on the dresser and was about to hop into bed again to try and sleep.

"Albus?" Said Scorpius sleepily with one eye open as Albus put his knees on the bed. "What did the text say?"

Scorpius knew Albus went to check his phone but Albus panicked but he knew he couldn't lie otherwise Scorpius would be able to see the true text meaning he'd be in even more trouble.

"Well... Roxanne broke up with you," Albus said as quickly as possible looking away from Scorpius' gaze.

"About time," Scorpius sighed. "Wasn't like that I wasn't expecting it sooner or later. I am a horrid boyfriend; I bet donkey crap is better at romance than me."

Albus gave a hearty laugh then went to the bathroom to have a wash.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Albus yelled from the shower. "YESTERDAY YOU DIDN'T EAT VERY MUCH!"

Scorpius responded, "I'M FINE I JUST GOT MY MONTHLY COLD, IT'S OKAY!"

Once Albus finished his shower, Scorpius went in after whilst Albus dressed and then went to cook some breakfast.

He was cooking some eggs on the Aga when Scorpius joined him. He poured out some milk and started texting.

Albus finished frying the two eggs and put them on two plates, he then gave one the plates to Scorpius. Scorpius looked at the plate then went back to texting without eating.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry," Scorpius said when Albus questioned whether he were to eat or not.

Albus shrugged and ate his egg then went to wash his hands.

"So...who are you texting?" Albus asked after an awkward silence.

"A friend," Scorpius replied, not looking up. Albus knew he was getting no where with him and walked outside to fly. Soon, Scorpius joined him and they flew until he stopped, out of breath.

Albus joined. "What's wrong, mate?"

Scorpius caught his breath, "I'm too unfit, can we have a break or something?"

The brown haired boy nodded and they sat down under an old oak tree a few metres away.

"I'm so cold..." Scorpius said, shivering. "What's the temperature, minus hundred?"

Albus pulled out his phone and checked. "It's nine degrees - pretty warm for winter, not going to lie. But you do look freezing, here take this." He took off his jacked and wrapped it around Scorpius' shivering shoulders. "Better?"

Scorpius nodded and settled a bit and lay back on the tree looking at the fragile sun above. Albus was looking at Scorpius, worried for him. He didn't seem right.

"Malfoy, d'you want to go inside, it's much warmer there," Albus said. "I think you may be coming down with something-"

"I told you, it's a cold," Scorpius reassured. "This happens every single bloody month. Don't mind my whining, I'm just being a prat."

Albus chose to believe his best friend but took him inside all the same, mainly since it was his turn to get chilly.

That night, whilst Scorpius was fast asleep snoring, Albus snuck out of their room to get the thermometer from his friends parents' bathroom. Carefully, he put the ancient thermometer in Scorpius' mouth and waited until the bar was steady and he pulled it out.

Forty five degrees centigrade.


	10. Confessions

10. CONFESSIONS

Albus knew that he missed lunch when he woke up but he was too tired to care. He spent the past week looking after Scorpius as if he was a baby whilst the victim resisted until two days ago when he became suddenly anemic. He became ashen-faced and was always shivering and complaining from the cold. He also lost his appetite and anything that he tried to eat he threw up. Albus was starting to give up but knew he couldn't.

Scorpius stirred in his sleep as snored from his blocked sinuses. Albus made sure to keep the space between them as far as he couldn't afford to be as sick as his friend, then who would look after both of them?

Albus realised that Scorpius hadn't eaten in over a week. He gently shook Scorpius on the shoulder and slowly he woke up.

"Bastard, I was having a great dream," Scorpius whispered. His voice seemed forced as it was hoarse and it cracked.

"Remember our conditions?" Albus whispered back. The conditions were that Scorpius had to at least attempt to eat when Albus said, but he didn't tell him to since it always came to the same grubby end.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, "but it's pointless; I'm just going to spew anything you give me that isn't milk and water and-"

"Shh," Albus put his finger on Scorpius' lips to silence him. It was quite unpleasant hearing Scorpius speak and didn't want to waste his voice. He stood up and went downstairs to see what he could give his sick friend. He concluded cookies dipped into milk, to make them easier to eat. He was worried that he might not eat them since Scorpius detests anything soggy that's meant to be crunchy. Before he went upstairs he put random potions in the milk which gave it a grey tint.

Albus brought the platter to Scorpius and he looked at it. He then wiped a hand on the platter to pick up a soggy cookie and swallowed it. Both boys were waiting in tension to see if he would vomit. He didn't and he continued to eat the other cookies and then finished the milk. At the end he burped which made Albus laugh.

"I'm stuffed," Scorpius said lying back down. "Do you mind if you can check my temperature?"

Albus nodded eagerly and retrieved the thermometer and placed it in Scorpius' mouth. He closed his eyes and checked it.

"Well?"

"Forty. You're getting there," Albus said. He took some pillows from his side on the bed and fluffed them to make Scorpius sit up. "Your parents are going to be here next week and sorry to say but as soon as you're better you need to help me clean the house." Scorpius sighed.

"Typical Albus, eh?"

Albus smiled and left to get something to eat for himself. Christmas was this Sunday and he seriously contemplated not leaving Malfoy Manor because of Scorpius' health but now he thinks he could leave Scorpius by himself just for that one day.

He knocked up a small pizza and at it quickly then decided that he ought to start tidying the house. He stopped when it was dark and went up to check on Scorpius. He was sleeping and seemed considerably cooler but Albus still wrapped him up warm and removed his two pillows gently so he couldn't disturb him. Then he went to bed himself.

The next morning, Albus was being poked. With a start, he woke up to see Scorpius' face grinning up at him. "I'm better!" He exclaimed loudly.

He jumped off bed and did a terrible cartwheel then ran into the bathroom and out again, keeping his plastered smile on.

"Wow," Albus said, sleepily. "Now you can help me clean the house. Five days, Scorpius, five days."

Scorpius scowled then entered the bathroom and took a shower. The first one he had had in days. It felt nice to wash out all the bacteria and sweat from nearly two weeks.

"Your turn Al," Scorpius said when he finished his shower. "Then I can help you clean."

Albus smiled and then walked into the bathroom and took his shower.

Once Scorpius was dressed, he walked downstairs and saw the manor, something he hadn't properly seen in two weeks. He decided to surprise Albus and cook him a breakfast but he realised that there wasn't much food to make so he settled on poached eggs - which he over poached.

Ten minutes later a grouchy Albus entered the kitchen and smelt the eggs.

"Ew!" He complained, "Why on earth does it smell like Sulphur in here?!"

Scorpius swore and threw away the spoilt eggs. Then he and Albus had to get rid of the smell so they used a whole can of deodorant which made them gag but at least eliminated the stench of rotten eggs.

"So...uh...cleaning?" Scorpius asked with a cheeky grin. Albus did a sarcastic smile and they set off to clean the house.

They spent the next two days doing hard labour until the whole house was immaculate. The two boys then sat outside under the oak tree, relaxing in silence.

Albus pulled a box of white sticks from inside his pocket randomly. "Cigarette?" He offered to Scorpius. Scorpius eyed the cigarettes and hesitantly took one and put it in his mouth. After lighting his, Albus passed Scorpius the lighter and they sat in silence again smoking.

After an hour of silence and the cigarette nubs on the ground Scorpius spoke.

"Thank you, Albus," He said. "I probably would've died if you didn't look after me."

Albus looked at him, "I thought you said that it happened every month."

Scorpius looked at the sky and hesitated before speaking. "I thought it was a cold, but it wasn't and I have no idea what it was. It could have been a parasite that caused it for all I know."

"I love you."

Scorpius' stare turned on Albus who looked down fiddling with his fingers. Albus' heart was in his throat and was waiting for the reaction from Scorpius. He looked up for a second to see Scorpius looking confused yet irritated.

"Why did you have to tell me?" He demanded when his tongue started to work again.

Albus sighed and a tear went down his cheek. "I thought you felt the same way about me," His voice was hoarse. "Y-you don't.. d-do you?"

"No."

Albus nodded without looking up and stood and with his hands in his pocket and walked towards the Manor leaving Scorpius to sit and think. Love him? As a friend or more? If Albus loved him as a friend he wouldn't have been so emotional about the whole thing.

When the cold was too much for Scorpius he returned inside to hear beautiful piano playing coming from the music room. Knowing that it was Albus he walked upstairs and was going to get ready to go to sleep although it was quite early.

A few hours later, Albus returned from the music room with bloodshot eyes. Scorpius was sleeping when he made way into the bedroom. Albus' heart sank when he saw pillows in a line next to Scorpius as if it were a barrier.

Albus prepared for bed and lay next to Scorpius when he realised that Scorpius had used his pillows as the barrier. Albus didn't want his best friend to feel any more uncomfortable so he didn't remove them and slept without pillows that night.

The next morning, Albus woke up to find Scorpius wasn't beside him - or in the room. He probably had gone downstairs for breakfast. Albus had a shower and brushed his teeth and went down to the kitchen to find a batch of cookies made by Scorpius. He was eating them one by one. Albus asked if he could have one, of which Scorpius nodded.

As Albus was reaching for a cookie, his hand slightly hit Scorpius' who was also getting a cookie. Scorpius immediately pulled away and was wiping his hand on his shirt with disgust. Albus was incredibly hurt and left Scorpius to go to the music room.

He sat down on the Grand Piano and started to play Beethoven's _Midnight Sonata_. It was the best piece for him to relax his mind though it had a minor key. Once he finished playing all three movements, Scorpius came out of the shadows clapping. Albus fell off his chair and hit his head.

"That was really good," Scorpius said with a smile. "Do you know the _Corpse Bride_?"

An anxious Albus nodded briskly. Scorpius smiled reassuringly and sat down next to Albus on the piano stool. He started to play Emily's part then when the time came, Albus joined in for Victor's part and they played the whole piece.

Once they finished Albus stood up and left to go outside. Scorpius sighed as he watched Albus leave who was obviously still downcast from the previous night and then again from this morning.

Scorpius followed Albus outside and sat next to him under the oak tree. Albus shuffled uncomfortably and Scorpius wrapped a warm arm around Albus. Albus tried to shift but Scorpius kept him there.

"Don't you think it's a bit cold?" Albus said at last after around ten minutes of silence. Scorpius shook his head.

"I want to talk about yesterday, Albus," Scorpius said. Albus tried to stand up but once again Scorpius prevented him.

"I really don't want any mixed messages from you, Scorpius," Albus said in a hurt voice and this time successfully stood up and crossed his arms.

Scorpius was confused, "Mixed messages?"

"Yes. All this year you've been basically _flirting_ with me and the other day and you kissed me on the cheek, how was I meant to think that that was nothing? Then I finally tell you my feelings and you just..." Albus started crying.

Scorpius started to tear up watching his best friend cry. He hugged him Albus tightly and when he let go he said, "Are you really gay?"

Albus nodded and hugged Scorpius again. His arms were quite muscular and were comforting.

"I'm sorry for giving you mixed messages Albus," Scorpius said softly, "I just didn't think a guy like you would like guys period but a guy like me. It just shocked me and I didn't want to admit that I had feelings for you."

Albus looked in Scorpius' eyes. He didn't think he would ever do it but he kissed Scorpius' lips for a peck and looked again in the eyes of his crush.

Scorpius leant in again and they both kissed again but this time for a bit longer. Once they parted they lips Albus spoke in what was hardly a whisper, "So are we dating?"

"I guess so," came the reply and next thing Albus knew, he was lying down passionately kissing Scorpius as if there was no tomorrow.

Then there was a scream. Astoria Malfoy was hugging her husband, Draco Malfoy for what seemed like for dear life. The boys stood still.

"Mother, father! You're back early.." Scorpius said.


	11. At the Potter's

11. AT THE POTTERS

"Well...EXPLAIN!" Draco bellowed after he put his wife in bed after she passed out.

"What would we explain?" Scorpius' voice shook. He and Albus were in opposite sides of Draco's study. The study was mahogany brown and didn't have any lights in it. The only light was from the small window and any candles that could be lit.

"Explain the _kissing_," his voice had calmed a bit.

Scorpius' head lowered as he shivered. Draco stood up and started pacing the room. Everything seemed to be a blur to him. From the mysterious phone call telling him to come home and then to find his son and best friend making out on the lawn! It was too much.

"Why were you kissing him?" Draco rephrased.

Scorpius murmured something but when Draco told him to speak up he said, "I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend aren't I?"

Draco looked from Scorpius to Albus and back to Scorpius. "B-boyfriend? But Scorpius, you are a male! When did you start dating?"

"Few weeks," Scorpius lied. Albus looked down.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Draco said, rubbing his receding hairline.

Scorpius shook his head.

"You have half an hour to pack your things. Your _boyfriend_ can help you," Draco said. He stood up and left the two boys in the study. Albus ran up and hugged Scorpius and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" Albus wailed. "I didn't want you to get kicked out, why didn't you just break up with me?"

"It's fine, if my mother can't accept it, it's her own fucking problem," Scorpius said. "Plus I won't break up with you, I just won't. Come."

Scorpius held out his hand, Albus took it and they went up the stairs to Scorpius' room. Everything happened so quickly for Albus to process it. In a space of one hour he made up with his best friend, started to date his best and his best friend was kicked out his own house for dating Albus. It was too much.

The boys packed in silence for the next twenty five minutes.

"We haven't even made a dent," Albus sighed, folding Scorpius' shirt. Suddenly, Scorpius slapped his face. He dived under the bed and came out with his wand. He then did a flick and everything went into suitcases. Albus couldn't help but feel envious since he was still sixteen and could therefore not do magic since he was still underage.

Albus went in the bathroom to see if there was anything they didn't pack and returned to see Scorpius crying. He immediately ran up to him and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

"Seventeen years I've lived here," Scorpius said. "I've been spoilt to the bone and now, because of one relationship, I am going to be kicked out of the house. I've been disowned by my parents!"

Albus didn't know what to do but keep his arm around Scorpius. They heard Draco call the boys down and Albus helped bring down Scorpius' boxes and suitcases of belongings.

"Scorpius," Draco said, "I am very proud that you have shown who you really are. I however am not happy with who you really are but I can stand it. Your mother, however, cannot. She would not dare to look at you let alone live with you because you prefer to have a boyfriend than a girlfriend.

"I'm not disowning you, I'm protecting you. It's a harsh world out there, Scorpius and I want you to know that. If you need me, just send an Owl and I'll be at your service, okay? Now give me a hug."

Scorpius flung his arms around his father like a six year old but Albus still thought that it was cute.

"I hope that you will be very happy with...Albus and you two would make a...good couple. Good day Albus."

Albus shook Draco's hand. Then Draco did an Undetectable Extension Charm on a backpack and fitted all of Scorpius' things in it so it would be better to carry. Then he apperated just like that, leaving the two boys outside the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Albus took Scorpius' hand and they set off. After a few minutes of walking Scorpius suddenly stopped.

"I need to apparate to Diagon Alley," Scorpius said. "I need to rent a flat or something."

"Oh I thought you were coming to live with me in my house," Albus responded, bitterly disappointed. "My parents won't mind."

"Okay then," Scorpius said. "Sure? Plus shouldn't we apparate there anyway?"

Albus nodded. He gripped onto Scorpius and had once again the few seconds of discomfort as they landed on the front door of Twelve Grimmauld Place. Albus signalled for Scorpius to enter first. Inside it was a lot different from what it was like when it inhabited Sirius Black. The walls were white and had a cream carpet all over the house. The kitchen was redone and had a black colour scheme. The only thing that hadn't changed was James' room which used to be Sirius' room.

"MUM! DAD! JAMES! LILY!" Albus yelled.

He went into the kitchen to find Ginny cooking some food. He hugged and kissed her and then she hugged Scorpius.

"I thought you were at Scorpius' house?" She said, slightly confused. He gave a look that said 'tell you later'.

Scorpius followed Albus to his room. It was large and had a double bed. On the walls were pictures of the Chudley Cannons - Albus' favourite Quidditch team. He had a cluttered desk and had the strangest of items all over the floor including some chocolate frog cards, a love potion and an annual subscription to _The Quibbler_. On the far side of the room there was a window that looked out onto Grimmauld Place and the small park opposite it. The room used to belong to Regulus Black - Sirius' late younger brother.

"Am I going to sleep here with you?" Scorpius asked, unimpressed with the small bed if he had to sleep here with Albus. He laughed and led Scorpius across the hallway to a guest bedroom. Inside there was (to Scorpius' relief) a king bed with a desk, a wardrobe with a window that looked out to a park. The rooms walls were green and the floor was light grey - the Slytherin colours.

"No one wanted this room because it says 'Slytherin' all over it," Albus explained. "When I became a Slytherin, James took the mick out of me and tried moving all my stuff to this room."

Scorpius laughed as he looked around the room. He set his bag on the bed and started to open and unpack the bag but Albus stopped him.

"Don't unpack yet - my parents don't know you're staying," Albus reminded.

"But you said that it would be okay with them?"

"Yeah, yeah it'll be okay with them!" Scorpius' boyfriend reassured him. "It'll just be kind of weird to unpack before the parents even know."

Scorpius nodded and put his pair of socks back into the backpack.

"DINNER!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen. Albus and Scorpius charged downstairs and was at the very drawn out dining table first. They sat down next to each over laughing and comparing who actually reached the dining table first.

"Albus, can you please help put the food on the table?" Ginny asked holding a covered pot and setting it on the table.

"What if I say no?" Albus responded, removing the cover unleashing the mouth-watering smell of Beef Stew.

"Albus!"

"Just kidding," Albus said standing up and putting peas in a large bowl just as Lily walked in who immediately hugged Scorpius and said 'hi' to Albus.

Once all the dishes were out, James apparated into the kitchen which made everyone jump and cause Ginny to nearly drop a boat full of gravy. He smiled as she gave him daggers.

"Oh hey, Scorpius!" James said. "Didn't expect you - or you, Albus."

"We'll explain when dad has come home," Albus responded, tucking into a dumpling from the beef stew. "Speaking of which, where is dad? Shouldn't he be at home?"

As if it was right on que, the famous Harry Potter walked into the kitchen, kissing his wife and greeting all the members of the family.

"Wasn't expecting you two," He said looking at Albus and Scorpius.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each over and decided that they'd tell the story after everyone's finished eating.

After a large, delicious meal, the two boys brought the family into the living room, where they stood in front of the TV. Heart pounding, face flushing, palms sweating, they knew this was the time where everything could go down the same way as Scorpius' parents.

"Hello everyone!" Albus said standing in front of all of them next to Scorpius. "You weren't expecting me and Scorpius and we'll explain that but I haven't been honest with you - or myself to be honest. I cannot hold it in anymore and now I am convinced that... I'm gay."

Immediately he felt tons better, regardless whether his family supported him or not. He looked round. Lily looked confused (probably didn't know what it meant), James looked shocked and his parents were beaming at him. They were about to stand up when Albus continued.

"Now, you may be wondering why Scorpius is here. Well my _boyfriend_ is here because he was kicked out of his house for-"

"Being gay," Scorpius interrupted. He thought it was better that he confirmed it himself than let Albus tell the whole story.

"Wait, wait, wait," James said. "So Albus, you're gay and Scorpius, you're gay also and just by coincidence you seem to be _dating_?"

"Pretty much," Scorpius grinned.

"Don't believe a word of it," James said leaning back and looking at his just-out brother and his boyfriend.

Albus looked at Scorpius whilst Scorpius nodded and leant in to kiss him. They made out until Harry stopped them

"Enough of that please," He said, obviously uncomfortable. "Scorpius, you can stay here as long as you want. But I do need to imply some rules. Lily, can you leave please?"

Lily stood up, still confused and left to go upstairs.

"Now some rules," Harry replied. "I say this every time James has a girlfriend over. Even though you two are both over the 'age of consent' you can have sex but if you do, please use protection and don't be too noisy when you _do_ do it."

James was making puking noises on the sofa.

"And oh please don't leave used condoms on the bed like someone did last year," Harry said looking at James who turned bright red from embarrassment but did well to conceal it.

"Can we go now?" Albus said, much more embarrassed than James or Scorpius.

"Not before you give us a hug!" Harry said with a smile. Albus first walked to his dad and hugged him briefly. He then went to his mother who was crying with happiness. He smiled at her and hugged her as well and lastly moved over to James who hesitated to hug his brother and when they hugged, Albus kissed James on the cheek which made him immediately retreat, shocked.

The two boyfriends walked upstairs awkwardly until they arrived at Scorpius' bedroom. They boys opened the door to find Lily looking around it as if the bedroom was new.

She was grinning at them and Albus scowled back. "What are you doing here? Piss off would you!"

Lily grinned more and skipped out of the bedroom leaving Scorpius seeming suspicious whilst Albus went to the bed and started taking out Scorpius' belongings. Not knowing where to put them, he just folded them and put them in neat piles on the large bed. Scorpius took a pile of underwear and looked around the room to see where he could put them. He chose some shelves that were in the wardrobe.

It took two hours before Albus and Scorpius could sit down and properly talk. They both felt quite dizzy since they were literally walking in circles and the room seemed to tilt as they sat.

"We could do it you know," Scorpius said to Albus who had lounged back covering his head with his arms.

"Do what?" He replied lazily. It had been a long day which was meant to be relaxing with Scorpius in Malfoy Manor as best friends, not helping him move into his house as boyfriends.

"You know..." Scorpius said nudging him slightly. When Albus shook his head, Scorpius sighed. "_Sex_."

This word made Albus sit up straight away looking shocked. "S-sex? You want us to have sex?!"

The whole word was unfamiliar in Albus' vocabulary and for years he had always avoided the 'Snake and Bush' talk with his parents whilst every time James brought a girlfriend he was always given the talk so with James this was a familiar topic but with Albus - no.

"Don't you think that we're a bit young?" He asked, a hint in his voice telling Scorpius 'no, I do not want sex'. Albus' breathing was increasing rapidly but he didn't want Scorpius to notice so he 'tried' to calm it down.

"You okay?" Scorpius said, started. It looked as if Albus was hyperventilating for what Scorpius believed, to be for no reason.

"I've never had sex," Albus confessed. "I don't even know what the first bloody thing about sex-"

Before Albus finished his sentence Scorpius did a surprise attack. Albus leant backwards and let Scorpius lead, kissing his neck and then going back to the lips again.

As if it were meant to be, James walked into the bedroom to pass a message which he had forgotten when he saw his brother making out with his boyfriend. James was sneaky to get in without being noticed and watched them from the doorway smiling, he had to admit it was quite sweet that Albus was actually in a relationship.

Once they had finished making out they looked towards the door and Albus squealed. He looked quickly at Scorpius and shuddered. "How long were you standing there?!"

James did a one-sided smirk. "I saw it all. I was hoping to see a bit more action 'down there' but you know. Can't please everybody, I guess. You two are very sweet together not gonna lie and I've got the pictures to prove it!" He flashed his phone with a picture of Scorpius lying on top of Albus. "Now the whole world can see it on Facebook!"

"YOU FUCKING WANKER!" Albus yelled pushing James hard. James pulled out his wand as quick as he could, sadly wasting time since it was stuck under his belt.

"_Imperio_!" James said to Albus who immediately smiled and walked out the room and across the hallway. He then heard the satisfying click of the door locking before he put down his wand. James then turned to Scorpius who looked frightened since he pulled out his own wand and held it to James. He smiled.

"Don't worry I didn't upload the photos," James said. "I just wanted an excuse to get him out the room so we lads can talk." He sat down on the bed next to Scorpius who had sat down and put threw his wand on the floor. "Now, you're dating my brother which is weird since I never pictured him with anything except his Chudley Cannons posters and especially with a guy but it's good for you.. and him."

"Carry on..." Scorpius said slowly, unsure of where this was heading.

"But there are some things that I want you to be cautious about. Firstly, Albus is a shy, fragile git which means if you do anything to hurt him it will affect the whole family and you. Second of all... he can be cunning and sly - which I guess is why the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin but anyway I'd also watch your back. One moment he could be all quiet but next he could hit you like a cobra. Thirdly, don't rush into things with him. You're his first girl- I mean _boy_friend and he doesn't know how to run a relationship if it slapped him in the arse. Lastly, even though it is sort of like the first one.. if you date hurt my brother, you will have to go through me. No one is allowed to hurt him unless it's me - or Lily if we join forces, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Scorpius said, knowing that this talk would happen sooner or later and wasn't as bad as he thought. "You will speak to Albus about this won't you?"

"Sure thing," James said with a smile and started to walk out the room but Scorpius stopped him just as he was turning the handle of the doorknob.

"People at school always say how you are quite weird, dorky and a joke," He said looking at James' eyes who looked hurt. "But I think they're wrong - I guess we could be sort of like brothers."

James smiled and went up to Scorpius and hugged him tightly when they released he said, "Remember to put Albus out of his Imperius Curse, I'd quite like to say good night to him."

"Will do, bro," James replied and walked out of the room. Scorpius heard a distant '_lumos_', '_alohomora_' and '_imperio_'.

Within seconds Albus barged in the room, red with fury. "That bloody git! Wait until I hack into his Facebook and star-"

Scorpius silenced him and told Albus what James had just told him. By the end he was moved since he never thought that his brother could actually care for anyone but himself and maybe his girlfriend. Scorpius smiled, said goodnight and did a light kiss on Albus' lips and he left to go into his bedroom and to have his first night as a man in a relationship.


	12. Depressing Christmas

12. DEPRESSING CHRISTMAS

Christmas approached too quickly for Albus' liking and soon it was night on Christmas Eve. He and Scorpius could only spend proper time together in the evenings since during they day they were busy helping set up the house for the endless amount of relatives that were going to come over.

To Albus' luck though, he and Scorpius were told to go and buy a a couple of turkeys from a muggle Butchers. Albus expected him and Scorpius to be talking about plans together or something moderately romantic but his boyfriend didn't stop talking about how his dad would never have been caught dead going in a muggle shop to buy muggle produced food to let Albus squeeze a letter in.

On the way back, Scorpius was ranting again whilst Albus was carrying three turkeys plus checking the receipt at the same time. Scorpius had stopped to get a Pepsi (which he ranted again about the 'muggleness' of the product). Once Scorpius started drinking it was Albus' time to speak but romance was the least of his worries. He barked at Scorpius to carry at least one turkey and to let both of them apparate back rather than walking a mile.

"It's good for your heart!" Was his counter-argument. "You don't think Barnaby Crocker got his abs from apparating to the Snitch do you?"

Albus wasn't sure whether he was impressed or more annoyed than ever, especially seeing as he was still trying to check the receipt since something did seem fishy about it but eventually gave up when he nearly dropped a Turkey.

Scorpius was laughing when they walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place.

"Where have you been?!" The motherly voice of Ginny said as she rushed out of the kitchen and grabbed the Turkeys. "Why didn't you apparate?"

"I wanted to but couldn't and Scorpius refused to do side-along," Albus said, giving Scorpius evils.

Ginny sighed, "Fine then but since it's Christmas tomorrow and since I'm such a lovely mum I'm letting you two relax for the rest of the day." She walked off back into the kitchen and shut the door.

The boys ran upstairs, racing each over. Albus beat Scorpius to his room and laughed until he had a stitch but still carried on laughing whilst Scorpius pretended as if he wasn't out of breath though he couldn't speak properly which didn't help Albus' attempt to stop laughing.

James walked into their room and was creeped out to find Scorpius laughing whilst losing his balance and Albus rolling on his bed not able to stop laughing.

"Whatever you're talking about, I doubt that it's _that_ hilarious," James said, rolling his eyes.

Albus clutched his stomach from a stitch and wiped away a tear and was about to answer but burst out laughing again.

James put his hand on his face and sighed deeply and was about to leave when Scorpius composed himself and walked to James and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm not quite sure why we're laughing to be honest," Scorpius admitted. "Guess we're just having that moment when you laugh at your laughing or something like that."

James nodded as if he understood then made eye contact to Albus then walked out the room. From the landing he yelled, "Just wait until I win the Triwizard Tournament!"

This comment made Albus sit up. He had completely forgotten his brother had entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Albus walked out quickly from the room to catch his brother - whose room was two floors above in the attic.

He walked into James' room and sat on the bed whilst James was sitting on a chair propping his feet up and texting presumably his girlfriend.

"What do you want?" James asked half-heartedly without looking up from his texting,

"The Triwizard Tournament," Albus replied. "You can't do it. You will die because you'll probably be too worried to concerned about how your hair looks rather than how you will survive."

"Albus," James said putting his phone down. "I don't give a shit whether you care or not - Dad won it and I shall shortly follow. This is a great opportunity for our family and I cannot turn it down. Sorry Albus, but that's my final word."

Albus stood up looking annoyed and walked towards the door.

"But," James said before Albus walked out, "I don't think that you should be a hypocrite. Yes, I know you wanted to get in the tournament. Goodnight."

Albus looked at his brother before he descended the two floors of steps to his room. He assumed Scorpius went back to his, Albus grabbed his phone and walked across the hallway and made the mistake of opening the door without knocking.

There he was, a naked Scorpius, just about to take a shower. Both boys screamed loudly and froze; Albus' eyes were scarred for life and Scorpius was too terrified to move.

James rushed downstairs and stepped back and closed his eyes when he saw what Scorpius had to behold.

Scorpius rushed to his senses and pulled a tatty pair of robes on with his mouth wide open. He stared at the brothers as if it was their fault. The trio stood in silence. A couple of times Albus opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

"I think I should be the only one who should be shocked right now," James said, finally. "You two are dating, after all...plus if you're going to have sex you'll be having that view plus more."

Albus gazed into Scorpius' originally grey eyes; Scorpius repaid the favour. Suddenly Albus turned and left, leaving Scorpius with his brother.

What followed could only be described as awkward.

"Hello?" A voice called from the locked doorway. "_Alohomora_."

Albus looked up from his story of which he was writing and saw Scorpius looking at him, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Hey," Albus put down his parchment and quill and crossed his legs.

"Remember when we first met?" Scorpius asked. He walked to his boyfriend and sat quite close to him. "When we were eleven." Albus nodded slowly. "I knew that you were special when I first saw you, not because you were Harry Potter's son but because of your personality."

Albus had no idea where this was going. "Thank you, where is this going?"

Scorpius smiled slightly, "Nowhere. That's it!"

Albus loved his boyfriend as he would say these random things but they would also cheer him up as if he was that happy to begin with.

Without warning, Albus leant over and slowly led Scorpius to lie on the bed. He slowly stroked Scorpius' arm, smiled and took off the others shirt. Scorpius was shocked. Was this what he thought it was? His doubt was slightly more confirmed when Albus took off his shirt. This was the first time Scorpius could see Albus properly shirtless; his body was what Scorpius thought '_lush_' since he had a well earned six pack with just a bit of chest hair.

Albus moved down, kissed Scorpius' neck and made his way up to his lips where they made out. Scorpius rolled over where he was on top and took off Albus' trousers and threw them on the floor: he noticed a bulge 'down there' but decided to leave it for later. Scorpius took his own trousers off so that they were both in their underwear and they carried on making out.

Then there was a scream. Lily was standing in the doorway with her mouth wide open. "The door was open!" She screeched.

The boys rushed off the bed and were putting on their clothes as if they were extremely late for breakfast in Hogwarts; in a way, it was quite similar. When they looked up to have a word with Lily, they saw that she was nowhere to be seen. They looked at one another and went to shut the door.

"I-I was w-wondering..." Scorpius started, still quite disturbed with seeing Lily. "If y-you wanted to urm... sleep with me tonight.. then we'd wake up t-together on Christmas."

Albus smiled and nodded and hugged Scorpius tightly around the neck. "I love you," He breathed.

The next morning, the boys woke up in Scorpius' large bed. Albus was side hugging Scorpius whose head was on his shoulder. This was the first night they had slept together since Malfoy Manor and the first time they've slept together since they've started dating.

Albus made Scorpius feel comfortable and safe and vice versa about Scorpius. Albus looked at Scorpius, smiled and mouthed, "Merry Christmas!"

Scorpius' eyes opened wide and he rushed out of bed into the bathroom to go and get ready. Scorpius had told Albus how much he loved Christmas (which he loved even more than his birthday) and wouldn't miss it for the world, despite him not being Christian; Albus secretly thought that he only loved it so much because his parents would've been less uptight than usual and that Scorpius could have gotten away with anything.

Once Scorpius had finished his shower, Albus joined in after him and they both went downstairs to be greeted by James, Lily, Harry and Ginny. Under the emerald Christmas Tree there lay what seemed like a million presents, all named. Scorpius suspected these weren't just for the Potter Family since even he, Scorpius - the most spoilt child in the world didn't have these many presents.

"The family will be arriving in ten minutes," Harry said. He heard a chirp and walked outside to see an Owl - this could mean only one thing and Harry would not be happy if it was.

He took the letter from the Tawny Owl whom flew off straight afterward and he hesitantly opened the letter. He sucked his teeth to prevent himself from swearing.

"I'm sorry but once again we're going to-" Ginny pulled the letter from Harry and read it. She took out her wand and flicked it and it wriggled then exploded. She looked to Harry who rolled his eyes.

"George always the joker," He looked at his children. "Funky Letties. Carrying on... the guests will arrive in a couple minutes and it's Christmas I expect all of you, James to wish them Merry Christmas."

James glanced up just as they heard a loud '_pop_' from outside followed by rapping.

Harry looked at James and he took his time walking to the front door. He opened it and saw Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and their two children, Hugo and Rose. Hugo was in his first year at Hogwarts and was in Hufflepuff whilst Rose was in her sixth year - same year as Albus and Scorpius.

Albus heard a few 'Hello's and a few 'Merry Christmas'' before James led them into the living room.

Albus started by hugging Uncle Ron and then moved onto Aunt Hermione then Hugo and finally Rose; Rose used to be taller than Albus now she just reached his shoulder.

All the Weasley's wondered what Scorpius was doing here as he should be in his home, celebrating with his family.

Ginny and Harry picked this up and quickly started some small talk with the adults whilst Albus led Rose, Hugo, Lily and Scorpius upstairs to his room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rose asked to Scorpius.

"I could ask you the same question!" Scorpius spat back with a scowl. Albus had forgotten that Rose and Scorpius completely hated each over and had decided that his goal for the day was to bring them together, despite their clashing personalities.

"Hush, hush!" Albus said, he was about to try and make them bond when the kids had to go downstairs to greet more guests, this time it was Molly and Arthur Weasley, closely followed by Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Teddy Lupin who Albus could only guess was staying over.

Mr Weasley stared at Scorpius, not with disgust but as if he was intrigued by his presence. He held out his hand and Scorpius took it, Rose stared at Mr Weasley as if he was crazy to be touching such a repulsive creature.

Albus noticed this and took Scorpius and Rose upstairs once again to his room; once inside he locked the door.

"_Muffliato_," Albus said so that no one would hear in case the discussion became too noisy. "What is your problem? Both of your problems!"

Rose scowled, "My problem with what you may ask?"

"Scorpius," Albus replied looking at him.

"Oh _that_," She said. "Doesn't it seem wrong to be friends with a Death Eater? The same people that killed your grandparents? I think it's disgraceful to be friends with such a low-life, sick-minded, cowardly person that I bet is spoilt to the bone having his mummy by him _everything _he wanted. I bet it took a lot of convincing to let your mummy leave the house didn't it, Malfoy?"

That was the last straw for Scorpius. "_CRUCIO_!" He yelled, pointing at Rose. She writhed in pain, making spasms, flinching and screeching.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Albus said to Scorpius. His wand flew out of his hand and landed at his feet.

Rose lay on the ground, breathing heavily, sweat going down her face as if it were lava. Scorpius looked at her and kicked her in the stomach and turned to Albus.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," He said, his face of anger morphing into a face or sorrow and regret.

"No, it's fine..." Albus said, his pulse slowing down. "I would've done the same. I'm sorry for using...fuck."

"Underage magic?" Scorpius said looking at Rose but couldn't help his disgust at her.

Albus nodded bitterly. He looked at his cousin and with great difficulty put her in his bed and on the way out turned off the light.

Both boys felt as if they had committed a murder and that they'd be caught in a matter of minutes, then taken to Azkaban where they'd be given the kiss.

"Dad I forgot to get uh... Rose a present," Albus said when they had reached downstairs. "Can I get one please quickly?"

Harry nodded as he rushed into the kitchen where there were numerous clashes.

Albus took Scorpius outside.

"To Scotland," Albus said, quickly. "Anywhere!"

Scorpius and Albus turned on the spot and a few seconds later they were in the Scottish Highlands, a loch was below and the clouds were masking the sun, making it chilly and nippy from the winds.

"Cigarette?" Albus offered, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and giving the pack to Scorpius who took one immediately.

Albus took one for himself and lit his and then Scorpius. They sat in silence smoking and thinking how they would get away from the Ministry of Magic, Scorpius since he had used an unforgivable curse and Albus because he had used magic outside of Hogwarts whilst underage and it may have looked like they had secretly plotted against Rose.

"You can break up with me, if you want," Scorpius said, looking straight into Albus' green eyes, which were like his father's.

"I'm never going to break up with you," Albus said immediately, looking away and he took another puff of his cigarette.

"Why not? I did an unforgivable curse on your cousin!" Scorpius exclaimed, standing up and dropped his cigarette. "Shouldn't that have a penalty or something?"

"You don't want me do you?!" Albus demanded standing up and glaring at Scorpius.

"I do want you but what I've done is...is... UNFORGIVABLE!" Scorpius yelled.

"It wasn't your fault!" Albus said desperately, gripping onto Scorpius' arms. He knew that this wasn't going to bode well. "Rose can be a bitch, I know she can. She took her words too far. I would've done the same thing, Scorpius, I would've. I love you, I really do."

Albus leant forward and lightly kissed Scorpius on the cheek before saying, "Really do."

Scorpius looked away and stifled a tear. "We're sixteen and seventeen, how come we cry and hug so much as if we were four?"

Albus tilted his head and looked into Scorpius' eyes as if he was thinking. "I think it's because we're more open, therefore we can be ourselves more than let's say, Paul or Nate...but if they were dating..."

Scorpius shuddered at the the thought of his other best friend and his close-to enemy going out, which brought him to think of his own father and Albus' father going out. Why did he have to think of that?

"_Drarry_..." Scorpius whispered to himself, luckily Albus didn't hear this but the name sounded familiar to him, but couldn't quite remember where he had heard it from.

"How come our arguments never last long?" Albus asked who had walked over to the decent of the hill that they were on.

"Because we don't have much to argue about at the moment," Scorpius said, wrapping his arms around Albus from behind and resting his chin on Albus' shoulder.

"True, I guess," Albus said, "but we will though, eventually?"

"Eventually," Scorpius agreed. "Hey, it's Christmas. I don't think we should loiter any more, it's your family right? Plus we need to check on Rose."

Albus nodded, "Take us away!"

A couple of seconds later they were outside Grimmauld Place; there was noise coming from inside which sounded like a celebration - a celebration at the Potter's.

"_Alohomora_," Scorpius said, pointing his wand to the door and it unlocked and they entered.

There was hardly enough space to walk around as there were family everywhere, some Albus didn't even know he had. He slapped Scorpius' butt and signalled to go upstairs. They ran to Albus' room to see that the bed was neatly made which was strange enough, but there was no Rose...and no noise. It was silent.

From the commotion that happened just seconds previously to the feeling that they were the only ones in the house, it could only mean one thing - food and Rose.

They went downstairs and saw that everyone was in the garden in a marquee, despite how bitterly cold it was, being Winter and all.

The boys went inside to see that it was much large inside than out; all the family were assembled on a very large table that stretched for miles, all of them were taken except two which were on the far right of the tent.

They sat down in their places just as the toasts were about to start. Harry stood up and said '_Sonorus_' which made his voice magnify so the old people and the people at the far end could hear him without straining.

"Where _have_ you been?!" Ginny snapped silently next to Albus.

"We went to get Rose a present," Albus lied. "I'd forgotten that I'd had one."

"Where is it then?" Ginny said, not convinced. "And... do you smell... of cigarettes?Has our own son been smoking?!"

"Later!" Albus said as his father wished everyone a Merry Christmas.

"It's already Christmas, who'd have believed it! I swore that not that long ago I was taking the kids and wife over to Portugal over the summer where we all received wonderful sunburns!" Everyone laughed, including Ginny. "Times change don't they? Anyone remember when they were at school? In my time we had no fancy phones at School, we used Owls only - although I hear they still do, correct Lily?" Lily nodded.

"Times have also changed for the worse rather than better. When I went to school and Ron and Hermione can back me up on this one, when I went to school.. I was nearly always in the hospital for one reason or another, it could be Dementors had come during a Quidditch Match, my bones were removed or I was just visiting, like when Ron had a Seizure during our sixth year or my Godfather, Sirius Black had bitten Ron's leg to get to his Rat - long story; who was to care for all of this? Madam Pomfrey, the matron. She was a goddess taking care of us, you all agree?" There was a small round of applause. "And well recently, she became ill, very ill. No one could figure out what was wrong with her since she should've been immune to all illnesses but didn't.

"I was given news just as we were walking down here actually that she had passed away in her sleep." Harry started to tear a bit, "She was an excellent Matron and I would have been dead if it weren't for her, I would just like a moment of silence in her memory."

It was then silent as Harry had come to sit down. Everyone had bowed their head and Albus had looked up to see grave faces wiping away tears or just sighing. Albus had stood up and walked over to the front of the table causing everyone to look up.

He could see that it wasn't just his family that were here, he saw what he thought looked like Luna Lovegood with her husband whose name he had forgotten, next to her was Professor Longbottom with his wife, Hannah Abbot and there was Hagrid, the gamekeeper at the far end sitting next to Professor McGonagall. Albus was wondering why they were there since they had never come before.

"It's hard to cheer anyone up after that," Albus said, looking over everyone after Harry had given him his wand which magnified his voice immediately. "That's not what I'm going to do, will probably make you more depressed to be honest. This is directed to one person, Rose." He had finally spotted her, next to her mother and Hugo. She sat up and looked disappointed in him.

"Scorpius and I are incredibly sorry for what we did to you," He said. He didn't think she had told anyone since her mother looked puzzled and so did her father. "You may be asking yourself, what we did to her which was so bad that I had to stand up here and talk to you about."

He looked round the room to see all attention was on him, he continued, "If you know Scorpius and Rose, you would know that they didn't have much friendship in them if they had any at all. Their personalities are on completely different sides of the spectrum and it was my fault why it happened.

"I brought Scorpius and Rose up to my room so I could try and bond them together, so we could have a peaceful Christmas and maybe, all three of us could be like the three musketeers or something like that but my plan backfired... terribly. Rose started to insult Scorpius, well not really insult but rather... say nasty things to him... I don't think I should be the one to say this, Scorpius?"

Scorpius' eyes widened and hesitantly stood up, knowing he would about to confess everything, to everyone, most of whom he never knew existed.

He took the wand from Albus and placed it on his neck, he coughed and breathed slowly and carried on the story.

"Well... she firstly called me a '_that_' was accusing me of being a Death Eater. She was saying how I belonged to the same people that killed James and Lily Potter back in nineteen eighty one.. she was saying how it was disgraceful to be friends with me. Someone who had no life, was sick-minded and was a big cowardly loser. I was used to these sort of words from her, since it was normal but then the next bit was what set me.

"She said that I was a spoilt little prat who's mum gave him everything he wanted and that it took a lot of convincing to let mum let me leave the house! I can see you now, looking at her as if she's a monster. In a way yes, for saying those harsh words but probably nothing in comparison to what I did...

"I-I did... the C-Cruciatis Curse on her and left her twitching which meant her cousin had to make sure she was alright but she was too paralysed to even speak, move. She had to be lifted into bed and she might not ever be back to normal and-" He burst into tears, Ginny rushed to him and set him in the corner of the room to talk and calm him down as if he were a little kid.

Albus took control of the wand, "You might have been wondering why you didn't hear the screaming, beforehand I had used '_muffliato_' so no one could hear if there would be any disagreeing, not torturing. Afterwards I said I was going to get Rose a present, I lied. I made Scorpius take us to the Scottish Highlands to clear our heads, but it just made us have a huge argument over who was to blame.

"I'm guessing most of you are still confused why Rose's comments about his mother made him into a 'monster'. I can answer, I hope Scorpius wouldn't mind me telling you but it'll be right for you to know, so you won't do this to your children.

"Scorpius was disowned, by his own mother, nearly a week ago you may ask why but because she and Mr Malfoy had uh... returned from their holiday early and had walked in on us kissing." There were gasps coming from the table and a few angry looks but Albus had continued.

"You heard correctly, we were kissing and that's exactly what you think it is. We're gay and we're proud of it and we're proud on the fact that we're dating and no one can stop us but if you do have a problem with us then leave. Now."

Everyone stayed in their seats. Albus returned the wand to Harry and sat down on the chair and stared up at the marquee roof whilst everyone tried their best to stare at Albus and Scorpius who had finally calmed down and sat down. Their hands met and they interlocked their fingers.

"Thank you," Scorpius mouthed and kissed Albus on the cheek as they felt as if they were the only people in the tent - which was obvious that they weren't but it didn't matter since they were both mainly out and soon the news would go through and then they'd be open to everyone.

It was probably the worse Christmas to everyone else apart from the two lovebirds.


	13. Double-Hearing

13. DOUBLE-HEARING

Another year had passed and another hopefully great year had begun. School begun at a good time as close to New Year as possible, this meant everyone could technically have a 'fresh start'.

Albus was woken up by Harry at five a.m telling him to pack his trunk for Hogwarts and to find Avril. He had forgotten that the holidays were over which meant homework, homework and more homework, although he was looking forward to see his friends again and maybe teachers.

He slowly climbed out of bed and opened his trunk which was empty apart from his School supplies - six pencils, two quills, five pots of ink, six rolls of metre-long parchment, his silver cauldron and a scything snackbox. Albus then took out his school robes, shirts, ties, trousers and shoes and placed them carefully in the trunk, it was already starting to fill up. Next he put in his muggle clothes which included plain white t-shirts and baggy jeans with high-tops. He took his wand and put it in the trunk since there was no use in him having it around when he wouldn't be turning seventeen until February.

Scorpius walked in sleepily. "I could help you if you want."

"That'll be great, mate," Albus responded. Scorpius gave a lazy flick of his wand and all of the things that needed to be packed where placed in the trunk which then gave a satisfying click to show that it was locked.

_"Accio Avril,_" Scorpius said next and the black cat came to Albus' arms and he placed her in her cage.

"Thanks," Albus said, smiling.

"Anytime," Scorpius yawned and left the room. Albus then happily hopped back in bed to have a couple more hours of sleep.

Albus woke up, had his shower and went downstairs for breakfast to see the Minister for Magic Festoy Welton on the table. Welton was bald but originally had black hair, his eyes were dark brown, his skin was as uneven as a dirt track and he would be considered to be 'morbidly obese'.

Albus smiled at Welton but he scowled back, Scorpius was also on the table and he was very pale and looked worried as he bit his nails.

"Mr Potter," Welton said, his voice cold, "I have intelligence that you had performed underage magic and you Mr Malfoy, I have also heard that you had done the Cruciatis Curse, what do you have to say for yourselves?!"

"She asked for it," Scorpius grumbled.

"Well... she was insulting him and said how spoilt he was and how his mum gets him everything even though she recently disowned him."

Welton looked unconvinced, "In normal circumstances I would say that there's no point in taking you two to King's Cross but I am sure there is more to the story than that," He said. "You will be having an official hearing to determine what will will happen to you two, Mr Malfoy, since you are of-age I wouldn't put your hopes up and don't expect yourself to _not_ go to Azkaban." Scorpius nodded. "Mr Potter, you will not go to Azkaban but your punishment could wish yourself that you _did_ go."

"I will see you at three p.m. at the Department of Ministries, your father can take you." Welton left the house and shut the front door behind him, both boys stared at his seat, depressed.

"Crap," Scorpius said as he sat down with his arms covering his even paler face. "My Grandfather will be pleased but he actually _was_ a Death Eater. We could blow it, Albus."

"No we won't," Albus replied stiffly. "We can't let him get the better of us, if worse comes to worse, you'll die from the Dementors Kiss but they surely can't give that to a seventeen year old, surely!"

"As he said, don't keep our hopes up," Scorpius replied, coldly.

It was time for James and Lily to go to Kings Cross Station but Scorpius and Albus were forced to go too; in fact, the two adults didn't go see their children off since there weren't enough spaces in the car for all six of them which meant Scorpius had to drive - he had taken his muggle driving test behind the backs of his parents whilst the Potter children weren't allowed to drive until they were eighteen.

Scorpius stepped in the drivers seat and they set off to Kings Cross.

"Why aren't you and Albus coming with us?" Lily asked leaning forwards.

"We've got a hearing later on..." Scorpius replied, turning left. "No biggie, we'll be at School later, promise!"

"I should hope so," James said, leaning back. "Can't wait until I turn eighteen, then I can actually drive so my younger brother's boyfriend doesn't have to take us."

Scorpius turned back for a split second, "Was that an insult?"

James laughed, "No but it's embarrassing for someone younger than you driving you somewhere. If you had a little brother, Scorpius and he drove you places wouldn't you feel a tad embarrassed?" Scorpius nodded and went back to the road when they hit traffic. "You are a good driver though, much better than Albus would ever be." Albus glared at him. "But I still don't see why I have to sit in the back when Albus isn't even driving."

"It's because he's my boyfriend," Scorpius said, moving forward a little bit, "and therefore he can sit in the front."

"Ah," James said with a grin and leant backwards with his arms crossed. "I'm about to call Emilie so don't worry 'bout me... Hey Emilie baby... yeah I'm on my way, how has the Castle been without me in it with you? ... I know it was cheesy but you know I love you don't you? ... Thanks baby ... what? I am so in love with you that I can't understand what you are saying ... sweet! Who're you taking to the Yule Ball? ... Thank you, I'm taking you! ... I am so going to - oh, okay then ... Bye! Mwaah!"

Scorpius did an embarrassed smile to Albus who was stifling a laugh. "Hey baby!"

"How are you sweetie-bunch?" Albus replied, seductively.

"Much better that you're in my life!" Scorpius said, holding Albus' chin up.

"We have a twelve year old in the car!" James said, obviously taken aback by their comeback. "Touché! I get it!"

"And don't forget it!" The boys said in unison just as they approached Kings Cross. Scorpius helped take Lily's case out of the boot of the car and they started to Platform 9 3/4. Albus held Scorpius' hand as they walked and since the boys hadn't shaved recently, James and Lily seemed like their children.

Albus and Scorpius enjoyed seeing everyone staring at them up until they went through the Brick Wall going to the Platform.

James and Lily immediately went their separate ways on the train and Albus and Scorpius watched them.

"Aren't you meant to get getting on?" Hermione asked once she and Ron had helped Hugo and Rose put their belongings on the train.

"We've got a hearing later today," Albus said ruefully.

"About what you did to Rose and your underage magic?" Ron said, not looking entirely pleased with them. They nodded. "Well we will be more than happy to bring you two to the Ministry with us and to keep you in our offices."

"That'll be great Uncle Ron," Albus said. "But we have to return Dad's car."

Hermione looked concerned, "Are you saying that you two drove here by yourselves?"

"Yeah, mum and dad are busy so they told us to take James and Lily."

"Okay then," Hermione said. "Ron, you can take the boys and I'll take their car back to Grimmauld Place and once I've done that I'll meet you in your - BYE!"

The train made a start and slowly started to move then pick up speed as it went, Albus and Scorpius waved to no one in particular and once the train turned the bend and was out of sight, Ron lead the two boys through the crowd and to a black Porsche Cayenne with tinted windows.

They hopped inside - Ron at the front and Albus and Scorpius behind.

"Is Rose alright?" Scorpius asked when the car started to move.

"She's fine," He replied. "She's had a bruise on her stomach which we fixed but she's still a little... not right, she will be though."

"I'm incredibly sorry, Mr Weasley," Scorpius said.

"You should be but it's fine now," Ron said, "Rose said she shouldn't have tortured you with her words. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, eh?"

"And the world will become blind and toothless," Scorpius sighed. "I know that I'm going to get the kiss, there is no reason for me not to-"

"You're seventeen, hormones are still raging at your age," Ron said, "it's just that they went too out of control and caused in pain, well at least it wasn't the killing curse, that's why I'm grateful."

After he thought about it, Scorpius remembered how close he was to do the curse, he was sure he actually ad-libbed by saying '_Crucio_'.

"I still can't believe that you two are gay though," Ron said. "Not saying it's a bad thing though since Dumbledore was one of you guys. You must be the only gays at your school."

"We're not," Albus said. "One of the Triwizard Champions are - Alek, he told me in the Trophy Room; he has a crush on James."

Ron nodded and he pulled into the driveway of a house, twenty-one Marketgrove Road. "This isn't our house - we live in Devon. This is Teddy's Grandmothers house."

He knocked on the door and entered, no one was in the house; they walked to a large stove and took out some Floo Powder.

"Scorpius first," Ron said. "Say 'Auror Office Ron Weasley'"

"Auror office Ron Weasley," Scorpius said clearly and was engulfed in the flames.

Albus then took the powder and stepped in the fireplace. "Auror Office Ron Weasley." He saw green flames cover him up and over the next second the green flames had disappeared and he was in an empty, dark room.

"Scorpius, you here?" Albus asked as he wiped the ash off of himself and stepped out of the fireplace. He heard someone draw a breath as if they were about to speak but the room illuminated in green as the fires rose from the fireplace and Ron stepped out of the fireplace and waved his wand, the office exploded with light.

There weren't any windows but the walls were bright red, one of the walls were full of newspaper clippings and pictures of Voldemort and Harry, probably to bring back memories; on another wall there were pictures of the Chudley Cannons - like Albus, they were his favourite Quidditch team and the other two walls had pictures of Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a few others Albus couldn't recognise.

"Nice office, Mr Weasley," Scorpius said, impressed as he studied the pictures. Ron smiled and put a Ron Weasley Bobble-head on his desk.

"How did you get that?" Albus asked as he looked at the figure, it had some differences but looked generally like Ron.

"I think you two were too young for this but do you remember when Harry had that woman write biographies of Harry's life?" Ron asked, smiling at his brand new possession. When Albus and Scorpius shook their heads he continued. "Basically what happened was that Harry sold his story to this genius called J.K. Rowling, she sent it off to be published for muggles and they don't know it was based on true events-"

"Cool story bro, but don't tell it again," Scorpius said. "You haven't told us yet about your bobble-head.."

"Oh yes!" Ron remembered, "So what then happened was that the books were bloody popular and they made movies of Harry's life and this is movie-me.. anyway I've got some work to do, you can chat among yourselves until the hearing."

Albus and Scorpius went to the left corner and Scorpius said 'Muffliato' which could let them talk as loudly as they wanted without disturbing Ron.

"Relax, they can't hurt you too much," Ron said as they walked through the reflective black tiles of the Department of Mysteries. The department was a lot colder and a lot less welcoming than Ron's office and surprisingly it had a sense of Mystery to it. Albus couldn't help thinking that his Great Godfather was killed here, that his father had battled Scorpius' grandfather here with his Uncle who was next to him; it seemed surreal.

They entered the Hearing Court - this was where his father was nearly expelled from school for using Underage Magic in the presence of his cousin who was a muggle, it was just as if he was following in his fathers footsteps which could be a blessing or a curse.

The Hearing Court was large and in an oval shape, on the floor there were two seats with belts and chains on them and seven foot above were platforms which were homed to the Wizengamot who were the jury. Opposite where the chairs were facing there was the Minister for Magic, Welton.

The boys were strapped in the chairs and they gripped to one another's sweaty and shaking hands.

"Sixth January twenty twenty three at three-oh-six p.m. for a double hearing of Albus Severus Potter aged sixteen born February tenth two thousand and six and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy aged seventeen born December first two thousand and five. Convicted of underage sorcery and using the Cruciatis curse for no good reason," Welton said as a woman in the Wizengamot scribbled down notes. "We shall start with Albus Severus Potter and his excuses for using underage sorcery, if not forgiven for his crime he shall be suspended from Hogwarts and shall not be able to use his magic away from school even when he's past seventeen. Mr Potter, why did you use underage sorcery?"

"S-short version or long v-v-version?" Albus responded, speaking as clearly as he could manage and was surprised he could speak at all seeing all the intimidating adults.

Welton gave a menacing laugh, "Long, let's see how much you can make up!"

Albus cleared his throat, "As y-you must know I-I have many c-c-cousins but my one cousin R-Rose was or _i-is_ n-not fond of S-Scorpius and d-didn't like it when w-we hung toge-ther," he coughed but did it quickly since Welton might think he was doing it to buy time to think. "T-then on Christmas they b-became really mad w-with each over a-and they were k-kind of r-ruining my C-Christmas s-so I brought t-them to my room t-to sort things out with t-them, this w-was when I u-used the s-spell-"

"So you admit that you did underage sorcery?" Welton butted in, the amused smile on his face switching to a serious glare.

"Y-yes I do b-but I-"

"Why did you use it?"

"I was g-getting there, Mr W-Welton..." Albus said. "I u-used it b-because I k-knew that they'd a-argue and I d-didn't w-want them to d-disrupt the g-guests down-s-stairs. I had absolutely n-no idea what w-was happening." Albus started to shake, half of being terrified and the other half of anger, he should be on the Hogwarts Express just entering Scotland by now not in London having a hearing with the most unpleasant man he had come across. "N-nothing more."

"I see," Welton said. "I have some other questions for you, Mr Potter, may I call you Albus?"

"N-no you can't, Mr Welton. W-what are the q-ques-tions?" Albus was shocked with talking back so rudely to an elder, more importantly the most important Elder in the Wizard Government.

"Okay, _Mr Potter_," Welton spat, "What did you do once your _friend_ here did the curse?"

"I-I was s-struck with f-fear, I couldn't b-believe that h-he had done, I was f-frozen, liter-ally," came the response.

The lady next to Welton scribbled. "What did you do to help her?"

"I c-carried her i-in my b-bed and a-apologised; I d-didn't really k-know what to d-do to be f-frank."

"Those are all the questions I have for now but expect me to jump on you at any second." Albus had a sigh of relief and his heart rate slowed down a tad since he probably wouldn't get interrogated again. "Now you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, can I call you Scorpius?"

"If you want but I don't give a sh-"

"Fine, why did you do the Cruciatis curse on Miss Rose Weasley?" Welton demanded, his black eyes stabbing Scorpius' grey eyes - he didn't have contacts on.

He sighed and copied Albus, "Long or short version?"

Welton looked to the woman writing, "Long."

"Fine then. We went to Albus' bedroom, he hadn't told me anything and I was kind of worried about what would happen. Albus was about to make us talk I think when Rose started verbally insulting me which would be counted as bullying, Mr Welton.

"Carrying on, I started to get hurt, very hurt by this but it was nothing really until it turned into something: she started saying how I was spoilt and how my mother does everything for me when she didn't and I just blew up."

"What a tragedy," Welton's cold voice said. "Did you intend to do the Cruciatis Curse?"

"No," Scorpius said without hesitation. "I originally planned to kill her but I couldn't, I'm not strong enough and I'm glad I didn't."

"Good thing you didn't you filthy liar! I bet you can't answer this without hesitation, what was so bad about being a mummy's boy? I was one and I turned out fine."

"I find that hard to believe, Mr Welton," Scorpius said coldly, shaking slightly and gripping onto Albus' hand harder. "It hurt me because at the time I had only recently been disowned by my mother, I'm no longer in her life. She doesn't love me, if she did she wouldn't have kicked me out of the house."

Welton looked genuinely moved for a split second before returning to his unpleasant self. "Why did she disown you or does she just hate you that much, hmm?"

"Look at my hand and you can gage that for yourself."

Welton moved forward and saw the two boys holding hands before nodding and sitting back again. "So you're gay?"

Scorpius nodded and so did Albus.

"And you're dating?"

They both nodded again with confidence despite them being scared to the bone and might never have comfort of a bed again or proper family since they could go off to Azkaban that very minute.

"That's enough time to see where the Wizengamot stand by this," Welton said, eyeing down the two boys. "All in favour of conviction of Albus Severus Potter?" Ten hands raised compared to the hundred in the room. "All in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?" The other ninety hands raised. Welton quivered. "Accused of all charges; Mr Potter, can you please stand outside whilst we figure out what to do with..._ this one_."

Albus was unstrapped and kissed Scorpius on the cheek and whispered 'Good luck' and walked outside to Ron.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It went okay I guess... I tried to suck up to Mr Welton but Scorpius was rude to him," Albus explained, he tried to hear what was going on inside but it was sound proofed and he had a painful electric shock every time he touched it.

They stood in silence for an hour whilst they waited for Scorpius' fate to be concluded. Finally, the doors opened and an ashen-faced Scorpius walked out.

Albus ran and hugged him tightly, "What h-happened? Are you going to Azkaban?!"

"I'm free, no handicaps or anything," Scorpius smiled, gazing into Albus' green eyes with passion. "But I was never so scared in my life; I don't know how I didn't have an emotional breakdown."

Albus smiled that both of them were not convicted but he sensed there was something more to the story than Scorpius was saying or thinking, he would ask what this was but to be respectful he decided that Scorpius could tell him when he was good and ready.

"Right boys, how are you getting to Hogwarts?" Ron asked them as they arrived back in the warmth of Ron's office.

Albus shrugged, how _were_ they going to get back?

"We could as Professor McGonagall if we were allowed to apparate back," Scorpius suggested, Ron seemed unsure with the idea.

"Or you could use Floo powder," Ron said obviously; "you could apparate to your house and then using your fireplace you could use the Floo Powder to arrive in...wherever in Hogwarts."

"We have one in the Common Room," Scorpius said. "But you can only get there if you say the current password and show that you're a Hogwarts student but I don't know how you do it."

Albus sighed, Hogwarts was so well protected that if there was an emergency like this then it'll be close to impossible to actually get in.

"Minerva McGonagall has one," Ron said, "but the problem with that only a certain few of fireplaces can get to hers; I have a hunch that yours in Grimmauld Place might get you there... hey, let's try it shall we? It won't be the end of the world if it doesn't work."

Scorpius and Albus nodded and apparated to Grimmauld Place and Ron followed them, they entered the house and Ginny came from downstairs and hugged both boys tightly.

"You're free aren't you?" They nodded. "Excellent, I knew that you'd be free so I brought all your luggage to the fireplace, nice Owl, Scorpius. You can use the Floo network to get to Professor McGonagall's office, I already visited her to ask if it was okay."

Albus and Scorpius had a sigh of relief and they followed Ginny up to the very top of the house -four flights of steps up- to the attic, there was a large fireplace there which would have looked very out of place if placed where the current electric fireplace was.

Ginny ushered Scorpius into the fireplace and placed all of his luggage in which caused a tight fit and she handed him the Floo Powder.

"Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts," he said clearly and disappeared into the green light with all of his belongings.

Once all the Green light had diminished, it was Albus' turn; he stepped into the fireplace which was a bit hot than it usually it was and arranged his things around him - Avril was hissing as she had no idea what was going on.

Ginny passed him the Floo Powder and he copied what Scorpius said, "Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts!" and just like it was previously he was swallowed by the Green lights of fire and next thing he knew, he saw Professor McGonagall getting his belongings out of the fireplace; Scorpius was brushing himself down from the ashes, staining his bright white t-shirt.

"I'm glad everything went fine with the Hearing," Professor McGonagall's strict voice said. "But as you must know, you weren't given any punishments from the Ministry and that was because they gave that job to me-" Albus' and Scorpius' heart sank. "-and here's another but.. _but_ I am not going to do what the Ministry suggested.

"Your punishment, Albus, is that you will not be allowed to take your Apparition Test until July rather than March.. now Scorpius, this one is a lot harder to do since you did use an unforgivable curse.. you will not be able to do magic out side of school for the rest of this academic year, is that fair?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," they said together, it was more than fair, they were great punishments - sorta.

She smiled. "Now, the Hogwarts will be arriving in one hour and during that time can you please go to your dormitories and stay there please? I don't want you to mess up the school before the school year has even started."

The boys gathered their belongings and made their way -with quite difficulty- down the spiral staircase and once down, they wheeled down the moving staircase and all the way down to the dungeons; the door was unlocked since the password hadn't been given out.

Inside, there were a couple of first-years playing Chess who had stayed in the Castle over Christmas but apart from that, the Slytherin's quarters were quite derelict. They went to their empty dormitory and put all their belongings away and Scorpius let his Owl out to fly over to the Owlery.

They then changed into their clean robes and lay on their beds, exhausted from the day's activities.


	14. Dead Cat

14. DEAD CAT

The Hogwarts Express had come back hours ago and they already had their amazing start-of-term feast which included delicious turkey, gravy and new potatoes.

All four roommates were in their dormitory in silence since they were all tired, Paul had fallen asleep and the other three were reading.

"Woah-mama!" Albus exclaimed loudly, Nate jumped and Scorpius looked to Albus.

"What is it?" He asked half-heartedly.

"I forgot to ask you how your holidays were?"

He looked over to Nate who put down his book and made himself more comfortably and grinned widely.

"They went okay," he said. Albus and Scorpius burst out laughing and Albus fell out of bed and rolled on the floor half in pain and the other half in laughter.

"You are epic," Albus said, clutching his side. "What about you Paul?"

Paul had sat up and stared at the three boys who were grinning. "Why would you want to know?" He demanded. Paul was a highly unlikeable person due to how pessimistic he was, he used to be funny but then he couldn't take it when the joke was on him. He was messy and looked like he hadn't shaved since they departed in December.

"We'll get back to you," Albus said and then the room was quiet. Nate was hoping for Albus to say something but he just stared at the bathroom whilst Scorpius stared at Albus too, expecting him to say something also.

"Albus?" Nate said finally when he concluded that he wasn't going to say anything more. "How was your summer or even _winter_?"

"I went to Scorpius' house.." he responded, regretting asking the question in the first place as he knew it would be now or never, he could lie and everything could be fine or he could them and what the reaction would be, he would not know until he told them.

"How was that?" Nate asked. "I went there last summer and it was amazing, the beautiful gardens and-"

"He was sick."

Nate sighed and looked at Scorpius who looked as if he was close to having a nervous breakdown, something told him that this wasn't the whole story, just like Albus thought when Scorpius came out pale from the Hearing Court.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"I'M GAY!" Scorpius yelled, suddenly, catching everyone by surprise and he should have been relaxing but he was just on the brink of having a nervous breakdown.

Paul looked at him and slowly went out of his bed and walked slowly to Scorpius with his arms extended as if for a hug but when Scorpius started to open his arms he slapped him hard across the face.

Albus jumped out of bed and went close to Paul whom he was a bit taller than. "Don't you _dare_ hit my boyfriend," he snarled and raised his fist.

Paul glared and backed away from him and went back into bed and instantly fell asleep as if nothing had happened.

Albus turned to Nate, "What about you, mate? You with him or with us?" He snarled, his eyes piercing into Nate's blue ones.

"It's fine since I always knew," he responded casually as he fiddled with his fingers, smiling as he guessed that they were confused, he looked up and smiled wider. "Wasn't it obvious? You two were always hugging and crying, if that wasn't an act of homo-explosion then I have no idea what it was!"

Scorpius looked at Albus and Albus looked at Scorpius, not aware of their previous flirtatious manner.

"But we weren't... he didn't know...?" Albus tried to speak but he was so confused that the words were changing as he was speaking.

"Fate has spoken, darling," Nate smiled as he pranced around the room like a fairy. "But if you were a bit more.. discrete I guess I would've been shocked, you two aren't the people I would think would be gay... well Scorpius, maybe-"

"I had a girlfriend?" Scorpius said half amused, half confused, not much confuses Scorpius but when something does he cannot think straight and he hoped he wasn't the only one this confused.

"As if you really loved her," Nate said. "If you had an opportunity to have sex with Roxanne or to have sex with _beautiful_ Albus here, who would you choose?"

Scorpius really wanted to say Albus but he didn't want to sound really bad but he would hurt him if he said Roxanne.. "I guess... Albus."

Nate smiled widely, "You _lurve_ him, you wanna _kiss_ him, you wanna _marry_ him!"

"Ah shut up," Scorpius said, smirking, he was glad that Nate was accepting and this was quite hilarious to see, he turned to Albus and saw him trying to hide a smile so he had quivering lips.

"I'll pass!" Nate said, excitedly. "Do you want to play spin the bottle?" Albus turned to Scorpius and they both nodded.

Since they didn't have a bottle they used a dice, Albus was one and two, Scorpius was three and four and five and six belonged to Nate. Before the game started Albus and Scorpius said they wouldn't mind if one another had to kiss Nate.

Albus was to go first, he rolled a three and he interlocked lips Scorpius until Nate stopped them, smiling. It was Nate's turn next and he rolled a four which meant Scorpius and they made out and Albus had a hint of envy as they were swishing one another's tongues. Albus stopped them and it was his turn again and he rolled a three and for the third time in a row, Scorpius had to kiss someone and they lay on top of each over as they made out, Nate didn't stop them and sat there proud with them as they did seem to enjoy themselves.

He stood up and left to go to the Common Room and wonder if he himself was gay but then shuddered at the thought of him being with another man - he experimented and he enjoyed it as a game but he wouldn't dare do it as a couple or something like that.

Albus and Scorpius finally stopped making out to see Paul standing over them like a badman, smiling but not in the playful smile Nate did, but an evil, up-to-no-good smile. They stood up to get to his eye level but even though they were taller than him, he still seemed to look down upon them.

"What's the problem, Paul?" Scorpius smiled sweetly at Paul.

"You bloody know what," he snarled, his nose touching Scorpius'. Scorpius felt uncomfortable but he didn't want to move back as he didn't want to give Paul the satisfaction.

"I honestly don't know, mate," Scorpius breathed. "Tell me.

"Fine, _mate_, I don't want a couple of fags in my dormitory, it is utterly disgusting and it frankly a last resort to just wanting attention."

"What the f-!" Albus exclaimed, glaring at Paul. "You're saying it's disgusting that I'm with a guy?! Is your _girlfriend_ here to back you up?!"

"You bloody know that I don't have a girlfriend, fag number one!" Paul yelled, his breath reeking of blood and sweat.

"Don't you _DARE_ call Albus a fag, you wanker!" Scorpius said, fiercely getting his wand out of his robes.

"What if I do?" Paul demanded. "Will you run to your mother who probably made you gay and at least she accepts it!"

Albus knew that this wouldn't bode well with Scorpius and he slowly took his wand out of his robes.

"SHE DIDN'T FUCKING ACCEPT IT!" Scorpius bellowed, pushing Albus onto the floor for his own protection. "HOW WOULD YOU BLOODY KNOW YOU AIN'T QUEER!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Paul said and sent Scorpius' wand flying as it went into the open door of the bathroom.

"I know I'm not but my dad was!" Paul shouted, forgetting that Albus was lying back on the floor and stepped over him. "My mum found out and guess what she did? SHE KILLED HIM!"

"Pssh.. _LIES_!" Scorpius yelled getting his wand.

"_Muffliato_," Albus whispered, he didn't want to cause any disruption in the Common Room.

"Don't you fucking dare say I'm lying," Paul snarled.

"Oh I did, bitch!" Scorpius taunted. "YOU LIE! YOUR DAD ISN'T GAY AND HE'S ALIVE AND WELL YOU ATTENTION SEEKING-"

"_AVADA KADAVRA_!" Paul yelled but he missed and it hit Avril. She fell into a crumbled heap onto the ground.

That was the last straw for Albus.

"_CRUCIO_!" Albus bellowed at Paul and he fell onto the floor writhing in pain but Albus didn't care.

"_Crucio_!" Scorpius joined in and Paul kept on squirming until he suddenly lay still on the ground.

"_Obliviate_," Albus said once they stopped and Paul moved a bit, blinked then closed his eyes.

The door suddenly opened and Nate walked in with a smile which immediately faded as he saw Albus and Scorpius over an unmoving Paul.

"W-what happened?" Nate stammered looking between Albus and Scorpius.

"He tried to kill me."


	15. Shocker

15. SHOCKER

"We need to see Professor McGonagall," Nate said finally after standing for five minutes frozen.

Albus looked at Scorpius' 'blue' eyes and what he received was coldness, coldness which he hadn't received since he had that argument with Scorpius in their fifth year when they were fighting over the same girl... seemed ironic.

Nate poked Albus hard in the small intestine and told him to levitate Paul to the headmistress' office but he shook his head.

"Can you give us five minutes please?" Scorpius replied not taking his eyes of Albus as if he'd disappear if he'd glanced away. Nate nodded and whispered '_levicorpus_' and Paul's limp body lifted from the ground and Nate walked out and closed the door behind him, struggling a bit with the multitasking.

"D'you think Paul will get expelled?" Albus asked, causally yet nervously.

Scorpius scowled, "I don't actually care. Why did you erase his memory?!"

That caught Albus off-guard and therefore hesitated with his answer, "I don't know, thought that would be best.."

Rage flickered in his boyfriends' face; he sighed angrily and walked out of the dormitory, slamming the heavy door behind him; Albus decided that he hated being a teenager and would rather much be his younger sister, Lily.

He knew that Scorpius was going to Professor McGonagall's office to talk to her about what happened and punishments like that but Albus didn't want to go, it would be quite awkward and he was not in the mood for getting in trouble.

Albus decided to finish his homework and pulled out three rolls of parchment and started to do his transfiguration essay about advanced animagi which was meant to be due the term previously but was quite easy for him since his father new a lot about the topic but it still took at least three hours to complete it but when he finished Scorpius and Nate still hadn't returned with Paul so he suspected that they were being heavily interrogated - something Albus would have had a nervous breakdown if it were him in the dark room.

He brushed his teeth and didn't bother washing and he climbed into bed and shut his eyes, trying not to be worried but he decided to put himself first and finally was able to fall asleep and didn't hear Scorpius and Nate come back at one in the morning.

"Do you think Paul will be okay?" Scorpius asked as he went in the bathroom to take out his contacts.

"Should be," Nate replied, "he's popping off to St. Mungos tomorrow to see if they can regain his memory except for the past day."

Scorpius nodded and went in his bed and turned off the light. "It's all Albus' fault; if he hadn't done that stupid spell then we wouldn't be here, we'd just be in trouble."

"I agree," Nate said half-heartedly. "Goodnight."

The next morning, Albus woke up to see Scorpius looking over him with a wide smile. When Albus did a faint smile back Scorpius leant over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Albus," Scorpius said sweetly, then his smile wiped off of his face quickly and scowled.

Albus opened his eyes to realise that what just happened was a dream and figured that Scorpius hadn't forgiven him.

"You were talking in your sleep," Scorpius said softly, surprisingly to Albus although the expression of anger still hadn't left his face. Albus stared at him, worried and a bit freaked out by his boyfriend's attitude.

"Sorry," Albus replied, "I-I didn't realise... did I wake you up?"

Scorpius smiled menacingly, "No, no you didn't, but," his smile faded, "next time you moan as if your life depended on it, make sure that you don't complain about me." He then walked out to go to eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

Albus' heart sank, he had nothing bad to say about Scorpius, he was the best thing that had happened to him, what did he complain about? Maybe Scorpius was just stressed about last night and needed an excuse to be pissed.

"Nate?" Albus whispered softly as he poked him gently over his bed. "Wake up, mate."

Nate slowly opened his eyes and let out a small scream as he saw Albus' pale face and then rolled his eyes in relief knowing that there wasn't a murderer about to kill him. "What's wrong, Albus?"

"I'm worried about him," Albus breathed slowly, "Scorpius that is; he's been acting... strange yesterday and today, our relationship is starting to falter!"

"Maybe it was because you were being a prat," Nate replied, sitting up.

"Not really," Albus replied, his voice sore from the early talking. "Listen, Nate, I really love him; I really _really_ love him, and I'm worried."

Nate sighed and looked at Albus' shaken face, dark from the unopened curtains. "Don't you think that you're taking this whole relationship thing too far as in you're being too... pushy?"

Albus was started to get irritated with Nate who was oblivious to his situation. "I'm not taking this too far! We've already done it, you know!" Albus said, raising his voice. "I am speaking to you now so you can help me."

"Scorpius just needs time to himself," Nate said, softly, "he's a teenager, much like you and I and is going through... a rocky time-"

"You mean by being gay?"

"I _mean_ by nearly killing his roommate," he corrected, "not helped by his boyfriend erasing their memory so events couldn't properly be withheld; do you know how serious this is? He, you and Paul could _die_!"

"Just forget it," Albus spat. "You're obviously no help." He stood up and trudged into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As he washed his face he realised that all of this _was_ because of his and Scorpius' sexuality, if they hadn't started with the homo-making out then Paul wouldn't have overreacted and attempted to kill him: he knew what he had to do.

Once he finished in the bathroom he walked out to see that Nate had gone back to sleep and he retrieved his bag and then went out to the common room which was empty, which meant everyone was either still in bed or eating breakfast - he decided to go up to get some breakfast although he had lost his appetite completely.

To his dismay, Albus immediately saw Scorpius and looked away immediately when his cold eyes met his and Scorpius immediately stood up to leave when Albus made his way to the Slytherin table.

"Are you okay?" James said as he leant over his younger brother, he sensed the tension between Scorpius and Albus.

"Yes, I'm fine, James," Albus replied, not looking up from his uneaten eggs and beans, "now if you don't mind I would appreciate if you could give me space."

"Yeah, sure," James said and patted Albus' head and walked out of the Great Hall to walk over to his first lesson.

Unfortunately, Albus had Defense Against the Dark Arts which involved sitting next to Scorpius and since they were practicing imperius curses on one another, he would rather face death as he knew how incredibly awkward it would be to him.

Albus took his time walking to the classroom and was relieved to see Roxanne waiting but then was slightly irritated that Scorpius was talking to her, he was _her_ cousin after all.

It was a few minutes of Albus being a loner before Professor Fritlz let them in, Professor Fritlz had been the teacher ever since the Battle of Hogwarts and was a great teacher since he knew his stuff quite well but Albus was a bit disappointed that he hadn't left after a year which meant the jinx Lord Voldemort had made was lifted.

"Sit down please," Professor Fritlz said; he was very slim and pale but had frizzy hair which made him look like he'd been electrocuted, he always shuddered suddenly and in Albus' first year, he thought the Professor witnessed something terrible which had caused his startling appearance, surprisingly though, he had a relatively mellow voice. "Good Christmas break everybody? Good, good. Now that the holidays are over it's time for work, work, work. Ms Bustani, what were we learning about last term?"

Jasmina Bustani, an Egyptian Ravenclaw said, "Sir, we were learning about the Imperius Curse - the good it can cause and the bad."

"Five points to Ravenclaw, well done. That's correct, now, Ms Weasley, write on the board all the bad things about the Imperius Curse you can think of."

Roxanne stood up from the back of the class and walked steadily forward and received the chalk from Professor Fritlz whilst he summoned a blackboard.

_BAD_

_1) Easy to manipulate_

_2) Can be used for evil_

_3) Lord Voldemort used it_

_4) Can be looked down if used in public_

She then placed the chalk on the Professor's desk and resumed her seat whilst he smiled at her. "Well done, Ms Weasley, ten points to Slytherin. Now let's see... Mr Potter! Tell me all the good things about the Imperius Curse, come up now!"

Albus sighed and picked up the chalk, it felt slightly wet and crumbled a bit in his hands, on the other side of the board he started to write.

_GOOD_

_1) Can get your parents to do whatever you want_

_2) Easy enough to learn_

_3) A handy spell_

_4) Can arrange dates_

_5) CAN DEMAND YOUR BOYFRIEND WHY HE'S MAD WITH YOU_

Albus took a step back and looked at the list then rushed forward and removed number five but that delay was all it took for the whole class to start whispering and for Scorpius' already sour face look as if he could commit murder any second.

"I wasn't so sure about the last good point but well done nevertheless," Professor Fritlz said. "Now this is time for the fun part! For the next twenty minutes you and your partner will practice the Imperius Curse - if I see your partner doing _anything_ inappropriate or cruel then I shall make sure that's the last thing you ever do at Hogwarts; I am trusting you.

Once the fifteen minutes are up, I want you to write an essay about what it felt like to _do_ this spell and to _receive_ this spell, if you haven't completed the essay in the lesson, can you please do it for homework. Off you go!"

Albus' heart was beating as if he had just finished sprinting a marathon, he was scared that he was about to pass out, especially seeing Scorpius gently fiddling with a small rolled up piece of old parchment between his fingers.

"Well?" Scorpius said as he just put down the parchment which slowly started to unfold as he looked at Albus. "Are we going to do it?"

Albus nodded and took out his wand. "Y-you can start, S-Scorpius." He had figured that Albus could get the pain of Scorpius' spell out of the way first so he could relax without worrying about if Scorpius would made him drown himself, despite the punishments for doing so.

"Okay," Scorpius replied and took out his wand and pointed it at Albus. "_Imperio_."

A shudder went through Albus' body and his all body relaxed as if he were getting a massage, a gentle optimistic piano was playing slowly in his head and Albus felt genuinely happy for the first time since Scorpius was kicked out of Malfoy Manor. He felt as if he could rule the world if he wanted to, or even run; actually yes, he would fancy a run.

Albus jogged gently round the room, not feeling tired at all and surprised himself at being able to see at all since his vision was obscured by kaleidoscopic rainbows. After his tenth lap of the room he stopped and felt like breakdancing.

He spun with his head on the ground and did moves he never would have suspected, all whilst not feeling the slightest bit dizzy although once he finished dancing and stood still, the room started to spin and the piano stopped whilst the noise of screaming and laughing was heard in his ears, his muscles started to clench, his heartbeat increasing and he started to panic and be depressed again - his pre-imperius state.

"How was it?" Scorpius asked. Albus' eyes darted to Scorpius.

"F-fine," Albus said, putting his hand to his forehead from the headache that developed. "Felt great." He forced a smile and picked up his wand from the floor which he must have dropped when he started to run. "R-ready? Imp-perio."

Albus wanted Scorpius to run, but Scorpius didn't move, didn't even change his facial expression. "Scorpius?"

"Try it again," Scorpius commanded impatiently.

"Imperio," Albus said again but Scorpius didn't even flinch. "Professor Fritlz!"

The Professor walked over to them from his desk. "Is there a problem?" He asked looking at the shaken Albus and the annoyed Scorpius.

"Albus is too stupid to do the Imperius Curse," the blonde stated, his tone had completely changed from what it was.

"Are you resisting the curse?" Professor Fritlz asked. Scorpius shook his head. "What about you, Mr Potter? Do you really want Mr Malfoy imperiused?"

"Yes," Albus replied, hesitantly; he was unsure if he actually did want Scorpius under his total control since Albus has once or twice wanted Scorpius dead or injured.

"Well," started the unconvinced Professor, "I want you to think about all the bad things Scorpius has done to you and then imperius him, okay?"

Albus nodded and looked at Scorpius and thought of all the bad things Scorpius had done to hurt or embarrass him; in their first year Scorpius ate all of Albus' Pork Pie but that isn't enough to use the imperius curse. In their third year Scorpius kicked Albus in the nuts for refusing to do Scorpius' homework and in their fourth year Scorpius put an unknown curse on Albus which caused him to slap himself hard in the face until Scorpius stopped it because he made fun of Scorpius' cracking voice.

"Imperio," Albus said. Immediately, Scorpius started to smile widely and his crossed arms flopped by his side, suddenly, Albus felt so powerful he could conquer the world but he started off by controlling his 'friend'. Just as Albus was about to instruct Scorpius to do his homework, Professor Fritlz told the class to resume their seats and to work in silence doing their essay. Albus' heart sank as his buttocks touched the cold wooden seat.

Albus had spent hours trying to remember what it felt like to be imperiused and he couldn't ask Nate since he was mad with him and certainly couldn't ask Scorpius and it was late at night which meant he couldn't ask anyone else so he decided to leave it to morning.

Scorpius had been in the common room for hours and returned to the dormitory and was disgusted to see only Albus awake though he didn't look up from his work. Scorpius went into the bathroom and stayed there until Albus was trying to get to sleep. he walked to Albus' bed to check if he was sleeping but Albus sensed someone above him and jerked upright.

"Bloody hell!" Scorpius yelled at the fright. "What did you do that for?!"

"Speaking to me are we?" Albus said getting out his wand and cast _lumos_.

"Never said I wasn't," Scorpius contradicted whilst folded his arms and walked menacingly towards the bed.

Albus' heart was pounding and he was really tempted just to blank Scorpius out and close the curtains but he knew that wasn't what a real Slytherin would do.

"Tell me Scorpius," Albus said, whilst trying real hard not to stutter, "_what_ is your _problem_ with me? Ever since the situation with Paul you've basically been _verbally abusing _me, _embarrassing_ me and acting as if you really _hate_ me!"

"Acting? What if I _do_ really hate you!" Scorpius shouted. "Because of _you_, yes, _you_, because of _you_ I am put on record and am _that_ close to expulsion! 'Kay?!"

"Why is my fault?!" Albus demanded, extremely taken aback by the whole scenario.

"Because you were too much of a smartass to _not_ attend! The old hag was belting at me and said that you were too much of a good student to erase someones memory-"

"I used my own wand!" Albus interjected, angrily. "Did she check your wands 'spells?"

Scorpius looked on the verge of tears at this point and held his head and turned around trying to calm himself down. "You used _my_ wand," he hissed. "You had used my wand nearly the _whole time _and I used yours!" Suddenly, Scorpius walked forward and kissed Albus on the lips lightly, "I'm sorry Albus, you don't know what it's like for me-"

"Guess you haven't thought about me once," Albus said impatiently, taken aback from the kiss but still hadn't forgiven him.

"I have... a lot," Scorpius said softly. "I-I've decided that um... I'm going to...um... break up with you, but I hope that we'll remain friends but I do...kinda still love you."

The world seemed to go in slow motion from that point on as Scorpius leant in for one last kiss but Albus turned his head so he caught the cheek. "You disgust me," Albus said and pushed him off of him and pulled the covers over him, breathed deeply and tried to go to sleep although he was crying heavily and his now ex-boyfriend standing over him.

"I will always love you," Scorpius said.


	16. History Repeated

16. HISTORY REPEATED

For the next three weeks, Albus couldn't concentrate in anything causing him to be spoken to on a regular basis about his decline in work quality; they would ask what would be causing this problem but he would just say it was because of him being 'homesick' despite him being at Hogwarts for nearly six years.

Albus hadn't spoken to Scorpius for weeks on end even though Scorpius had calmed down when they heard that Paul would be out of St Mungo's in due coarse with a good memory except for the night the incident happened.

Albus sat with Roxanne on the comfy green chairs whilst they did their Herbology on how to correctly cook poisonous Hafflops in the winter with one hand which Scorpius refused to do when Roxanne politely asked if he wanted to join them; it could have been because he would have been sitting with two of his ex's, one of which is giving him the silent treatment.

"So do you, fry it quickly?" Albus asked, completely confused on the subject since he paid little to no attention to Herbology these days; it seemed as if Professor Longbottom didn't mind as he probably dealt through a breakup and felt like he did which would therefore make him a hypocrite.

"Have you been paying attention to _anything_ I've said so far?" Roxanne demanded, hotly. "I said _not_ to fry it... especially quickly!"

He was really confused now. "Why can't you?"

"Oh let me think, because if you do fry it quickly, the oils will seep in and it would explode, then multiply then eat your stupid flesh, Albus!" she replied, sarcastically. She reached into Albus' bag and dug out their textbook 'Flesh Eating Trees of the World' by Tilden Toots, she flicked through it and then passed the book back to Albus for him to read.

The page was filled with diagrams and annotations of the Hafflops, it was large and looked extraordinarily like the Whomping Willow that swayed in the grounds near the castle but the one difference between the Willow and the Hafflop was the Hafflop was jet black, even in the sunlight which made Albus have a sigh of relief. He read though the three pages which were dedicated to this poisonous tree then Roxanne quizzed him.

"How many branches does the Hafflop have?"

"Seventeen."

"If it's dark, what happens to the bark of the tree?"

"It glows then sheds."

"Last question, how do you correctly cook the Hafflop tree?"

"Trick question! You can't but if you could the safest option would be to stew with onions, garlics and rat eyes."

"Well done, Albus!" Roxanne said as she hugged him. "See what a bit of reading can do to you? What grade did you get in your O.W.L.'s?"

"I got a P, don't laugh, I'm not the slightest bit proud of that," Albus said with a smile, it felt good to put effort into something at last which wasn't sleeping. "Hey Rox, what other homework do we have?"

Roxanne laughed, "You haven't even written your Herbology essay yet!" She showed him two sides of her unfinished essay which made Albus nervous.

"I have a lot of work to do then, don't I?" Albus sighed as he dipped his dry quill in his ink.

When he nearly finished his essay, Albus was called away to Professor McGonagall's office where he came in to find six people - Professor McGonagall, James, Emilie, Alek and two other people who he didn't know, a young girl from Beauxbatons and a boy in the same year as Albus from Durmstrang.

Albus was signalled to sit down next to James who didn't look uptight which calmed him down as he knew that they weren't going to be in trouble.

"Hello," Professor McGonagall said at last. "You are probably wondering why I summoned you here; I would understand for the champions to know but why their friends or relatives? Well, you three will be helping them train for the Triwizard Tournament which does mean missing lessons but you will still have to catch up - unfortunate I know.

"You shall start training next week and we shall be in the forbidden forest. Any questions?"

The unnamed Durmstrang boy raised his hand. "Vhat about uh... our school?"

"Don't worry Viktor," Professor McGonagall replied calmly, "we'll stay out of their way; any other questions? Good. I hope to see you all at Hagrid's Hut after breakfast on Monday. Good night."

Albus sighed as he stood up and helped his tired brother off the chair as they walked out of Professor McGonagall's office. It was so silent between the brothers during the walk to Gryffindor Tower you could hear a Cricket chirping near the dormant Whomping Willow.

James stopped Albus as he signalled for James to enter portrait hole and led him to the right hand moving staircases and they stopped in the middle of the stairs so they wouldn't fall down despite there being a forcefield near the top to stop students from doing just that.

"What's up with you and Scorpius, Albus?" James asked softly. He wrapped an arm around his brother and squeezed for reassurance which Albus found quite peculiar since James usually found that any public display of affection from his family was frowned upon, especially in school.

Albus looked up to the sleeping portraits and once again sighed deeply as he himself hadn't come to terms with the breaking up, even if it was nearly a month ago. "Scorpius dumped me," he said finally, feeling a lot worse knowing that it actually happened. James' face tightened in rage.

"He did _what_?!" he demanded not caring about how loud he was.

"Scorpius. Malfoy. Dumped. Me," Albus said as slowly and as clearly as he could. "It's fine James, it was just a teenage romance."

James removed his arm and buried his face in his hands. "How could I be so _stupid_?" he said randomly which caught Albus off-guard.

"Wait, what?"

James lifted his head up slightly so he could look at Albus with a hint of sorrow and a bit of anger. "We took him in when no one else could. We fed him and let him be a part of our family. You two had sex for goodness sakes!"

"No we didn't," Albus corrected. "We were going to if... Lily didn't walk in on us - surely you know?"

James had forgotten that Lily walked in on them and was slightly disappointed that his brother was still a virgin, especially how good it felt.

He sighed and stood up and leave since he was tired and found it awkward discussing sex near the middle of the night next to Gryffindor Tower especially where the portraits could wake up any second. Albus stopped his brother as he walked down the cold stone stairs to the Fat Lady, who slept heavily which meant no awkward demands of what they were just discussing.

"I'm sick of not speaking to him, James," Albus said, gripping on James' robes.

"Get over yourself," came the reply. "_Honeynugget_."

The Fat Lady woke up and opened the portrait hole groggily and immediately went back to snoring as James disappeared into the Gryffindor Common Room leaving Albus standing in the dark, cold castle.

"Where have you been, mate?" Nate asked as Albus walked in the Great Hall the next morning.

Albus shrugged and poured himself orange juice. He was incredibly tired and passed out in the corner of the common room after thinking about life in general, he found those few hours some of the most tiring and boring of his life.

Scorpius walked into the Great Hall, arm-in-arm with Roxanne and a few heads turned when they sat down a few feet away from Nate.

"D'you think they're back together?" Nate asked, Albus who once again shrugged and drank his Orange Juice whilst glaring at Scorpius who was preoccupied with laughing with Roxanne.

James turned his head from the Gryffindor table to see Roxanne and Scorpius holding hands across the table which made him stand up and approach them - it wasn't too much of a task since Roxanne is his younger cousin and Scorpius was nearly literally his brother in the winter holidays.

He sat down next to Roxanne and glared at Scorpius, waiting for him to say something; when no word was uttered from Scorpius' lips, James decided that he would speak first.

"So..." He started, trying to sound as casual as possible, "how are you, Scorpius?"

Scorpius' face morphed into an uncomfortable expression as James hadn't spoken to him for weeks. "I'm okay, I guess."

James nodded, understandingly. "What about your girlfriend... Rox-xane-e?"

Roxanne's eyes darted to Scorpius, giving him an expression saying 'I told you this wasn't going to go well' and replied hesitantly, "I am good but-"

"Aha!" James proclaimed, standing up and pointed his finger at Scorpius. "Be...right...BACK!" And a second later, he was power-walking to the platform where Professor McGonagall was eying him discretely.

"Professor," he said with a friendly smile on his face. "I have an announcement, please."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows but motioned him to stand behind the great golden owl which branched out its wings as James stood behind and the Great Hall started to quieten immediately.

"Hello everyone!" James said happily once the Great Hall was completely quiet. "I have uh... a quick announcement. The Triwizard Tournament is happening soon and um... no doubt there will be you know, excitement and um...-"

"GET ON WITH IT! WE GOT LESSONS!" A third year Slytherin boy yelled.

"Basically," James carried on, talking faster. "Um... let's just do it. Scorpius Malfoy broke my 'lil brothers heart so I don't recommend you trust him."

"JAMES!" Albus yelled, his face scarlet and shiny. "HOW _DARE_ YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS?"

"Looks like you're doing enough of that yourself, mate," James said, crossing his arms and smiling.

"Shut up before I kill you," Albus said coldly, walking to the front of the Hall, not caring that every eye in the room was in on him, most of them hating him for being The Chosen One's son and for getting a large amount of attention because of that.

James looked at Albus and sighed. "Just trying to help, Albus. No one can help that your ex-boyfriend has major issues with himself and therefore needs a girl who doesn't even like him to make you jealous."

An angry tear appeared in the corner of Albus' eye. He had never been so humiliated in his life. His lip started to quiver as he was about to talk but he decided against since he was digging a hole so he stormed out of the Great Hall and went in the boys' bathroom.

The bathroom door opened as Albus was about to leave and Scorpius had walked in. Both boys fixed eyes on one another in silence, though it wasn't an awkward silence - it was a perfect silence.

"I'm sorry," Albus said with sorrow.

Scorpius looked blank at Albus and without warning leant forward and kissed Albus lightly on the lips, the lips that Albus fell in love with, the lips that could make anything go away. As soon as it because passionate, Scorpius retreated suddenly, making the other jump.

"I should've done that," Scorpius said, looking at himself in the mirror. "What will Roxanne think?"

"Wait, so it's true? You _are_ dating Roxanne!" Albus exclaimed. Scorpius nodded. "Scorp how could you? After all we've been though and you've decided to go for my cousin?!"

"I thought I was free to date whoever I want!" Scorpius retorted fairly. Albus turned away to leave before Scorpius muttered, "Wasn't like I just started going out with her..."

Albus whizzed around and lifted an eyebrow at Scorpius, "What did you just say?"

"Yeah, you heard right," he replied. "I was cheating on you from the second we've come back, pity that, huh?"

Albus was filled with anger, thinking someone who did so much to help him could be nothing more than a mosquito feeding on his feelings, waiting for all the blood to drip out so there'd be nothing left to keep Albus alive.

"Wait," Albus said suddenly, still turned away from Scorpius. "Please."

Scorpius took his hand off of the doorknob and turned around slowly, feeling instantly bad for lying to Albus about cheating on him - which he certainly didn't do; before he opened his mouth to speak, Albus whipped back and shouted '_SECTUMSEMPRA_!'

Scorpius fell on the floor, twitching and as soon as the blood started to stain his white shirt, Professor Fritz burst through the door and bellowed for Albus to leave.

As soon as the accused left, Fritz took his wand and started to chant. "_Vulnera Sanentur_,_ Vulnera Sanentur_, _Vulnera Sanentur._.."

It was if history had repeated itself.


	17. The Past the the Future

17. THE PAST TO THE FUTURE

"What do you have to say for yourself, Albus Severus Potter?!" Harry demanded in Professor McGonagall's office, she had called him in to discuss his sudden behaviour issues; they had already discussed a possible expulsion and other options but Albus had just attempted to try and give sense to his father though he hadn't heard a word.

"I told you, dad!" Albus said, grouchily, scowling at a bookshelf opposite him. "There is something wrong with me, I cannot control it... it's like... am I a bad person."

"Yes you are!" James butted in who'd listened to everything Albus said and had never had so much hatred for one person before in his life - especially a family member. "What you did was wrong, Albus.. worse than wrong! You deserve to be locked up in Azkaban!"

Professor McGonagall had been sitting behind her desk, deciding what to do and chose to wait until Albus explained every single detail, even things he'd never even talk about to his best friends. She decided that she had to speed this process up since Harry had to resume at work.

"Mr Potter, I demand you tell me every detail about your relationship with Scorpius ever since you've met," she said, gazing into Albus' green eyes.

"James can look in the pensieve, then can describe," Albus said. "I could be biased if I tried to describe my memories - best to see it yourself."

Albus picked up his wand from the table next to him and placed the tip to his right temple, gently tightened his face and pulled his wand out a bit to display soft silvery strings from where the tip had been; he then walked over to the pensieve which Harry had taken out of the stone and near the doorway. Albus then pulled his wand out away from his head so that the strings could gently float down whilst still being connected by the wand.

Albus placed the memory in the pensieve and motioned for James to approach. James hesitantly walked over and leant over the metal dish and without warning, was pushed into the abyss below where he landed on the Hogwarts express, looking at a very young Albus and Scorpius.

Scorpius was looking at Albus mysteriously as he read Hogwarts: A History, a book given to him by Aunt Hermione.

"Albus? What house do you think you'll be in?" Scorpius asked keeping the mysterious look but directed his glare outside. James was finding this whole situation quite uncomfortable though he didn't know why, he suspected it was because their voices weren't broken yet which made everything sound creepy.

The dark haired boy looked up from his book, took off his glasses and sighed. "I suspect that I'll be in Slytherin though I don't want to be - I want to be a brave Slytherin or a smart Ravenclaw."

Scorpius side-smirked as the trolley lady came by asking if they wanted anything; he took some Bertie Botts and a Licorice Wand for Albus then they sat down and ate silently, James wanted them to hurry up as he was getting impatient and as if his wish was answered, Scorpius spoke. "My dad said he'll disown me if I ended up become a Gryffindor, I bet it's because of your dad, he hates him... always has and I guess always will."

James clenched his fist in anger since Scorpius said quite a harsh remark so soon in a friendship, especially about the others father. Albus too, looked uncomfortable but he brushed it aside and moved on to eating his second licorice wand. The scene changed and James found himself looking at a slightly older Albus and Scorpius whom were now in their third year at Hogwarts and they were sitting down together in their Slytherin Common Room doing homework; it was dark except for the only light source, a flickering fireplace whose flames were slowly diminishing.

Scorpius looked as if he had finished his homework and waited patiently for Albus to complete his homework, which appeared to be difficult. After twenty long minutes and after James completing his fifteenth time going over every detail in their common room, Albus had finished with a large sigh.

"It was hard?" Scorpius asked as he took Albus' homework and read over it over, making the occasional confused expression.

Albus nodded and they sat in silence once again as Albus took the others homework and was left with his mouth hanging open. "This is amazing!" he said finally, "You have a real talent for Potions - which I'd expect being a Malfoy.."

Scorpius stared at Albus, "_Your_ father was Slughorn's favorite, not mine. Remember that?"

Albus didn't want to admit it out loud so he nodded. James could tell it was quite late since there weren't that many people there - Albus stood up, took his homework and went to his Dormitory, Scorpius did the same mysterious stare that he did two years previously, James started to think that there was a recurring theme here.

The common room slowly morphed into beautiful gardens overlooking a quite intimidating gothic house - Malfoy Manor; James guessed that this was where they became together.

There was no one in the Gardens so James sat and wait and heard very faint piano music which he guessed was in the house and then it was silent apart from the Muggles driving around.

The large wooden and iron-cast door opened and out walked Albus with his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets as he took his time walking to the Oak Tree, which was right next to James.

After a couple of minutes of Albus playing with the grass depressingly, Scorpius ran outside and spotted Albus and when he reached him, he put his arm round Albus, though it was obvious both of them were quite uncomfortable.

_'Que the awkward ten minute silence,'_ James thought. He thought it to be a perfect time to look at the house and gardens, sadly, he had missed the conversation between the two and when he walked back he saw Albus lean in to kiss Scorpius, which Scorpius didn't object.

What was surprising, was that all through the other memories, it always looked as if Scorpius had the crush on Albus, not the other way round.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall said, making James realise that he had finished the memories and had snapped back to the present.

James looked around the room and saw Professor McGonagall's look of suspense, James' father's face of disappointment and Albus' face of tension - waiting to be expelled from the magical school.

"Um... it looked as if Scorpius had uh... a _crush_ on Albus though... um... Albus asked him out and were caught by Mr and Mrs Malfoy..." James said; he looked around the room and all had the same expression - confusion. "Well in the first memory, Scorpius was staring at Albus kinda sexily? Uh... then in the next memory the same thing and I'm sure I saw a bit of flirting there and in the last memory I made the mistake of not listening to the conversation, all I saw were the two of them finally kissing."

Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly and turned around to face Albus whose face was sunken and distraught. "Albus you may go, I need to speak to your father and brother alone, thank you - I must say that I wouldn't be surprised if you were expelled, I'm quite shocked that it hasn't happened after the Cruciatis Curse incident. I will keep you posted."

Albus' heart sank as he left the office; as he was approaching his dormitory (which probably had Scorpius inside) his heart was beating fast, his palms were sweating and his tears were building up in his ducts.

He opened the door and to his dismay, there was Scorpius - only Scorpius. Without greeting he immediately brushed his teeth and went into his bed to fall asleep, the problem was he couldn't; there was something he had to say to him which involved them to be quite alone, the timing seemed perfect.

Albus stood up and slowly walked to Scorpius' bed. "Hi," Albus said when he stood at the foot of the bed without his ex-boyfriend daren't saying a word. He looked up and scowled.

"I'm sorry," Albus said, trying hard to fight the feeling of crying.

"You're sorry?" Scorpius said looking up, his eyes flashed with anger. "We have hardly spoken in ages and here you are telling me that you're sorry?! What have you done Albus which gives you the right to have a lousy apology, hmm? Is it the fact that you did the Sectumsempra spell on me? I leaked blood!" He stepped out of bed.

Albus' tears started to fall from his cheeks. "You cheated on me."

"Everyone cheats-"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Albus screamed, "How do you think that made me feel? I'm _sorry_ I reacted in such a violent way, Scorpius but you asked for it."

The last part of the sentence triggered something in Scorpius and he burst out in tears. Albus immediately went by his side and wrapped an arm around him but Scorpius pushed him away.

"I didn't cheat on you," Scorpius mumbled through the tears. "I asked her out the day I broke up with you... because I knew that maybe... it'll... I don't know... turn me straight."

Albus sighed, he's never been in a more awkward situation, part of him wants to rip his clothes off and have an intense making out session, the other part -the more sensible part- wanted to never speak to Scorpius again except for classes, it was obvious that they clearly weren't right for one another.

"You need a shave," was all Albus said, gently caressing Scorpius' cheek and chin.

Scorpius winced and leant forward to kiss Albus, still slightly upset, he turned to his cheek, catching it by the soft lips.

Shocked, Scorpius just looked at Albus and whispered, "I want to get back together with you."

Albus thought about the offer for a minute, replaying the soft words spoken by what could be his boyfriend. "I really want to, you don't know how much I love you, but..."

"But...?" Scorpius took his hands and held them tight.

"I can't. It will make me seem like the weaker man, not to mention desperate. I'll probably get expelled any day soon and I can't handle that, plus all my wrongdoings on my permanent record and being in a relationship and obviously being gay. Good night."

Just as Albus fell fast asleep, Nate entered the bedroom holding a pink slip.

"What's that for?" Scorpius asked, who had moved back into his bed and had just carried on reading.

"This stupid note from Madam Pomfrey's ghost, it's saying how we have to clean everything ready for Paul's return."

"Oh yeah," he replied sighing, one of the reasons the love of his life will be expelled: the Paul incident. "Do you know why he's been away for so long?"

"Too many memories, good and bad, they're trying to filter through the bad ones blardy blardy blah," was the response. "Hey, how did it go with um..." he signalled to Albus' bed.

Scorpius sighed. "I asked to go back with him, he turned me down-"

"Why?!"

Nate was given a glare from Scorpius before he continued. "Reason why was because he basically had to get his life sorted, with all our hormones..."

Nate nodded then disappeared into the bathroom. Scorpius crept out of bed and pulled the curtain surrounding the bed slightly to make an opening and he saw Albus, sleeping like an Angel.

He leant forward and licked kissed him on the cheek. "You won't be expelled, promise. I love you."

Scorpius _thought_ that Albus was fast asleep.


	18. The Talk

18. THE TALK

Albus' head was spinning, the turn of events had been ever so bizarre during the past couple of days, each ending with a kiss by Scorpius, even if they were arguing their head of before.

He had tried his hardest to make his last few days at Hogwarts as enjoyable as he could, though this was a task since he was so nervous about when the news would come in. Every day, Scorpius seemed to become more and more paranoid about Albus' wellbeing rather than his own, an example of this was that he had bitten his nails so much they nearly disappeared.

The Professor's had known about Albus' problems and tried their best to give him the extra comfort without looking as they're biased to him although the word had gotten round to the students as well and they were too busy feeling sorry for Albus to notice the extra attention.

"You won't get expelled Albus," Scorpius reassured as they sat together next to the lake on the next Saturday, the weather was surprisingly warm for a winter morning though Albus had blamed it on the Global Warming.

"Who says I won't?" Albus replied, looking out to the lake. Scorpius wrapped his arm around him and breathed deeply; even _he_ knew that Albus would get expelled but didn't want him to worry.

"Because... because it's the Triwizard Tournament, you're going to help train your brother next week, you obviously _can't_ be expelled..." He said though in his head he completed the sentence with a: 'can you?'

Albus sighed and turned towards Scorpius and smiled gently, though it faded quickly. "Why me? Do I have a mental disorder or something?"

Scorpius shrugged and they lay back on the lawn overlooking the lake. Albus sat up after fifty minutes of silence and staring at the cloudless sky; he leant forwards and kissed Scorpius lightly on the cheek, then the lips. Scorpius smiled and kissed back and soon they were making out in the public, attracting a crowd whom stayed at a safe distance where they knew they wouldn't be seen.

Most of the crowd were girls and found it incredibly cute that even though Albus is going through hell, he still has time for love whilst the boys wished that they would be thinking of ways to keep Albus in, not make out like in a cheesy Romantic Comedy.

After a very hot making out session Albus breathed, "Do you really mean it when you say I won't be expelled?" Scorpius nodded. They started to walk towards the Forbidden Forest when they were stopped by an out-of-breath James.

"What do you want?" Albus asked, annoyed that one of the first times he and Scorpius had gotten on, he was interrupted. James smiled.

"I've been told by ol' Professor to keep an eye out for you - to see if you're making mischief," he said. "Also she needs to see you in her office at eight o'clock tomorrow evening."

Albus' heart sank. "Do you mind if you just leave us alone for a bit, please?"

James nodded and walked into the Forest and stood behind a tree, watching them but not listening.

"That's it," Albus said when the pair of them found a comfortable bit of grass to sit on, "I'm done."

Scorpius rubbed Albus' shoulder in reassurance and sighed not being able to find the right words to say. They were both close to crying but did well in not showing their emotions.

It was afternoon and they had missed Lunch but Albus didn't care, he wanted to be with Scorpius until the day the Earth stood still. Scorpius was feeling the same way and they were locked with Albus wrapped in Scorpius' arms, they were getting more muscular and thicker which made for a reassuring hold.

"You still coming to mine for the holidays?" Albus said suddenly, remembering that he was disowned.

"Only if you want me to," came the reply and a light kiss on top of the head. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what Professor McGonagall will tell you tomorrow but you won't get expelled, okay? You gotta trust me on that, even if she says that you will get shipped off to Azkaban; you will not get expelled." Albus nodded unsurely.

"Are you excited for the Triwizard Tournament?" he asked, trying to change the subject from his unlucky departure.

"No..." Scorpius replied. "People die in the tournament and who will be there to stop your brother doing it! Did you know he hates me?"

Albus was taken aback, his brother hating the sweetest guy in the world? How would he know? "James? How do you know, because I know for a fact he... loves... you." Wrong words.

Scorpius laughed but his happiness faded quickly. "I know because Roxanne told me- she was dead serious when she said it and Rose confirmed it-"

"But I thought it was rose that hated you?"

"Rose and James," Scorpius cleared up. "They hate me because they think that the 'Malfoy' family are scum, think we are selfish and always supported You-Know-Who but not all of us are like that, my parents, yes, me... maybe not so much - I wish that they would see that in me."

Albus was strangely touched and he turned around and hugged Scorpius tightly and didn't let go until his arms were under strain.

"I wish things were how they used to be," he said, after removing his grip and resting his head on Scorpius' shoulder, "where you didn't have to worry about anything - except getting potions homework on time; what d'you think will happen to me when I get expelled tomorrow?"

Scorpius looked up, the thought of what would actually happen to him never crossed his mind once. "You've always wanted to go to Durmstrang, go there so you basically stay here until the end of the year?"

"Scorpius... I only wanted to go to Durmstrang because of the fit boys."

"Fine then... why don't you become like the oeuf I mean, Hagrid? He was expelled in his second year and worked on the grounds."

"That was only because of Dumbledore, McGonagall won't let that happen."

"Become a... Jedi?"

Albus laughed, "No."

The boys sat there in silence until the crepuscular light started to drown away from the cloudless sky. The lights from the castle were turning on as the students were going back to their common rooms to wait for the call to the Great Hall; there were only a couple of students outside, mostly couples going for a romantic stroll.

The Forbidden Forest began to come alive as the Centaurs made way for the Durmstrang boys to exit the woods and go to the Slytherin Common Room. As they exited, Albus heard them speaking Bulgarian - an unknown language to him.

One of the Durmstrang boys, a muscular, tall boy approached them, he had short dark hair which was unkempt and his wand had certainly taken a beating. "Iz it true? Are vou getting expelled?" Albus nodded slowly, the news had spread to everyone. "Vell, vou can come to... uh... Durmstrang if vou vant..." Then he caught up to the rest of his pack.

"Did you hear that?" Albus said, lowering his voice. "He said I could come to..." He looked at Scorpius' asleep face, sound and graceful, like a swan - his messy blonde hair covering his forehead and his lips slightly parted; Albus resisted the urge to kiss him.

Ever since Scorpius was kicked out of his parents house, he never gelled his hair back and kept it au natural, which Albus thought was very sexy, especially with his calming deep voice.

Albus heard voices on the other side of the tree trunk, a male and a female were discussing something in hushed tones, he tried to listen in:

"-he's one of my best friends!" The male voice said.

"I know him, he is no good, especially with that boyfriend of his..." The girl responded.

"They're no longer together though!" There was a pause. "Listen, we're not here to discuss Albus or Scorpius-" They were discussing him and Scorpius, it didn't narrow down who were speaking much but they were definitely friends. "- I really love you, Roxy."

"I know, I love you too," Roxy responded, sounding touched.

"I think we should take this relationship to the next level," he started. "I want to be with you... forever-" Albus could hear a bit of rustling on the grass and the words he expected to come, came. "Will you marry me?"

Albus became intrigued with who this boy and Roxy were so he walked carefully away from the tree until he sneaked into the shadows of the Forest, undetected. He stood under the protection from of the trees for five seconds and once the time was over he walked past the tree and pretended to trip and fall face down on the ground; he heard the sound of the footsteps approaching him.

"Are you okay, man?" The male voice said, he rolled Albus on his back and he slowly opened his eyes and saw... Nate?!

"Nate?!" He said as he quickly stood up in shock; was it Nate who he was hearing? Couldn't be!

"Can I ask you something?" Nate nodded. "Do... you have a girlfriend?" He looked down to his feet which were shuffling uncomfortably. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Nate sighed. "Because I didn't want you to know."

"Why? You knew we would be cool with it."

"You wouldn't be, that's the thing - it's complicated..."

"Just spit it out."

"Well... I was... kinda... Roxy!" Roxanne protruded from behind the tree with a drowsy Scorpius.

"Roxanne is your girlfriend? _Roxanne_?!" Albus hissed.

The girl looked at the the two boys in the darkness confused but quickly picked up on what was going on. "I'm his fiancé, actually."

"What?!" Scorpius exclaimed snapping out of his haze. "You're engaged?"

Roxanne nodded. It was silent as Albus and Scorpius were taking in the sudden engagement of two seventeen year olds. Albus couldn't help but wonder if it was even legal to marry at such a young age. His head was spinning and kept on thinking if Scorpius had realised by now that Roxanne was probably cheating on him.

Albus suddenly realised how hungry he was and grabbed Scorpius' shirt and they ran to the Great Hall, as they reached the outside wall of the castle they caught their breath but were too tired to speak.

They walked in to the Hall to heads turning, could be because they arrived after everyone was already seated, or it could have been because they were literally dripping in sweat.

They sat down at the Slytherin Table to staring faces and begun to eat some Cornish Pasties with peas and gravy; it was delicious yet slightly cold but they didn't mind since they hadn't eaten since the morning, they took seconds and took thirds of their desert - triple layered chocolate cake.

Once they had finished eating, they took their time walking to their Common Room and lay down on their warm beds immediately upon entering the dormitory and took a few moments for them to realise that Nate was there too, reading his book about Advanced Transfiguration whilst scribbling all over it with his quill.

"So... you're getting married?" Albus said, trying to start a conversation with him. Nate looked up from his book and nodded, then went back to scribbling, Albus tried to get a more serious conversation out of Nate since he was extremely intrigued with his thought processes to actually propose to someone at aged seventeen.

"Is it even legal to get married at this age?" He asked.

"Yes it is," Nate said after he finished writing and put down his book, "I did research long before proposing- you can marry at age sixteen with parental consent, my mum's dead and my dad wants me to get married as soon as possible-"

"Have you even _thought_ about Roxanne?" Albus interrupted harshly.

"Yeah, course I have," he replied seriously. "She says her mum and dad will be cool with it."

Albus thought otherwise - his Aunt Angelina and Uncle George seemed to be quite strict on rules thought they'd make jokes about everything, he would not expect them to let her get married, especially someone who is a half-blood (though they claim that they don't mind whatever blood status people are).

"Albus?" Scorpius said from his bed, not sitting up. "If I asked you to marry me what would you do?"

Albus' heart rate increased. "I'd... tell you to ask me once we've left school, if you still want to marry me then."

"'kay," came the reply. His heart rate reduced as he could tell by that response that the question was not going to lead to another proposal if he said 'yes'.

Albus slid out of his bed and walked over to Scorpius' and hugged his body, he sat up and they had a long hug.

"If I told you I was bi, what would you do?" Scorpius whispered in their tender embrace.

"I'd tell you, 'cool'," he laughed.

"I'm bi," Scorpius said, "and I think I could still have feelings for Roxanne, not as many as you of course but-" Albus pulled away.

"You think you are in _love_ with Roxanne?" He demanded, his voice quivering. Scorpius nodded slowly.

Albus thought that Scorpius was his and his only, not loving his cousin, one of his best friends fiancee! Then and there Albus thought Scorpius was a playing jerk that shouldn't be dating anyone.

He couldn't get to sleep since Scorpius and Nate were arguing about Roxanne which was causing him to get a splitting headache.

Albus was relieved to find out that it was finally Sunday and enjoyed it thoroughly until his brother was so kind to remind him of the fact that he had to see Professor McGonagall later that day to discuss his expulsion.

Scorpius and Nate weren't on speaking terms which meant Roxanne couldn't reassure him as she usually did since Nate forbade her to speak to Albus and Scorpius.

Albus was more nervous going in to the Headmistresses office than he was taking his O.W.L.s and remembering he had forgotten to revise a huge chunk of Potions.

He was ushered in softly by Professor McGonagall and was told to take a seat, he kept on looking around at every square inch of the office to take it all in as he knew that it was probably going to be the last time he ever sat in there. Professor McGonagall told him she'd be right back and he waited in silence, tears building up and didn't hesitate to let them out - Hogwarts had been his home for the past six years and didn't want to be the only child in the house during terms whilst James and Lily were at School.

What seemed like mere minutes later, Professor McGonagall came back with Welton, the cruel Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and to Albus' dismay, Ron Weasley and his father, Harry Potter.

They all took seats around the vintage, polished table, all with serious faces; if Albus wasn't so anxious, he'd probably have laughed at their seriousness.

"Charges?" Welton's gruff voice said first after everyone had settled down. Ron passed him a rolled up piece of parchment. "Okay, let's see. Accused of doing underage magic, doing the cruciatis curse multiple times, using the imperius curse for own selfish needs, also using a memory charm, is that correct, Potter?" Albus nodded. "What do you have to say for all these _crimes_?"

"I don't have much," he responded, "but I would just like to say - since I am being expelled anyway - _use your brains_. I've been under tons of stress, with coming out and all, have you noticed how many fights Scorpius and I have had? Guess not but seriously, you've known me for years - all of you - and you _know_ that this is unlike myself greatly.

"For ages I have been under pressure to be someone I'm not - straight and I accepted myself and actually felt good about myself and sadly, I let go too much, didn't think about my actions. Selfish, I know.

"Dad, I'm sorry for letting you down, I'm not your perfect son, never will be but I'm proud to be the son of the famous Harry Potter, Uncle Ron, I'm sorry for being in love with a Malfoy, I'm sorry for being a Slytherin - cunning, sly, every stereotype that a Slytherin has, is me, Albus Severus Potter.

"That's all."

Albus looked round the table to see a few tears coming from Professor McGonagall, Harry and Ron, Welton looked as if he could have exploded from anger, unsurprisingly and Kingsley looked sorry for him.

When she had pulled herself together, Professor McGonagall spoke sharply, "That was very touching, Mr Potter but I am afraid, you are still going home today for the last time. Your train back to Kings Cross will arrive promptly at ten o'clock tonight, pack your trunk before dinner and give it to Professor Hagrid to take over.

"You may take four friends at maximum to see you off as it would be certainly unkind to not do so - I'm sorry Potter, that's my final word. Also, Potter, if I were you, I'd leave the School at nine for an unrushed journey to the train."

Even though Albus was expecting to be expelled, it didn't make the pain any less significant; he walked out of the office slowly and burst out crying on his bed. His world was crumbling before his eyes, his future, his friends, his school - gone. He could be a Hagrid but Professor Dumbledore was the headmaster then and expected that McGonagall wouldn't be that kind to him.

"Why you in a state, Potter?" the unkind voice of Paul said... Paul!? Albus sat up immediately, making him dizzy and across from him, there he was, Paul, eating an apple, casually.

"W-when did you get back?" Albus said, it felt weird to be alone with him, especially since the incident.

He shrugged and took a large bite. "'round lunchtime. You didn't answer my question - why are you in such a state?"

"I've been e-expelled," he said softly, sniffing.

"You deserved it," Paul replied, throwing the apple core across the room.

Albus couldn't have expected anything better from Paul and decided to try and hunt out Scorpius from the packed Common Room with Durmstrang boys dancing to a couple of first years trying to do photography and Nate and Roxanne making out on one of the sofas.

Scorpius could be seen reading his book but his mind was elsewhere since the book was upside-down.

"How did it go? Tell me everything!" Scorpius said the second Albus went into view though by his bloodshot eyes he knew it was bad news.

"I'm expelled," Albus said, fighting back the tears again. "I'm allowed to bring four people to the train with me when I come back, will you be game?"

Scorpius nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, I really am."

"Don't worry about it, what we _do_ need to do is pack everything _before_ dinner," Albus directed him, taking him up the stairs to the dormitory. "Also, did you know Paul is back?"

"Damn," Albus heard Scorpius murmur.

Upon arriving in the room, they promptly kicked a cursing Paul out and immediately started the packing in silence - only breaking it if they had something to say about the packing ("Are these your socks?"). Albus started to get irritated since he presumed that the reason all of his electronics were stolen by Paul and they had a 'fun' time trying to get them back. Within two hours, they had finished and were lying on their beds, exhausted, annoyed and most of all, despondent.

When he was about to fall asleep, Nate called Albus to dinner since he and Scorpius weren't on speaking terms yet. Hand-in-hand, they walked to the Great Hall together, both thinking about cheesy montages and wishing they had a video camera with them.

Heads turned and people whispered when they saw Scorpius and Albus walk through the great, oak doors and their eyes gazed as they sat down.

A tall seventh year boy with ice blond hair (much like Scorpius') from Ravenclaw approached them and said, "Is it true that you're expelled?" He has quite a slow, dreamy voice which didn't seem to go with his rather intimidating appearance.

Albus turned around and looked at the boy, "You're in Ravenclaw," he said finally, "work it out for yourself."

The boy smiled and sat down in between him and Scorpius, forcing their hands to separate. "I'm not quite sure you know who I am," he said. Albus found him to be quite strange. "I am Lorcan. Lorcan Scamander."

"Why did we need to know that?" Scorpius demanded, finding Lorcan to be irritating him already though Albus found him quite cute in his direct approach to things.

"_You_ didn't need to know that but you did, Albus," Lorcan said. "Our parents are good friends - well your parents and my mum, Luna Scamander."

The name immediately rung a bell and he was suddenly much more interested in Lorcan, much to Scorpius' dismay; just as Albus was about to ask more, Professor McGonagall stepped up to speak.

"Listen, Lorcan," Albus whispered into his ear. "I'm going home tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, you know, to see me off?" Lorcan nodded and assumed his position to the Ravenclaw.

"I hope everyone is doing great today and is getting excited for the start of the Triwizard Tournament next week?" Professor McGonagall said, cheerily, it was strange how she was so happy after just expelling one of the elder students, "I have great news, this year Scotland is holding the Quidditch World Cup..." There was an applause, "...and there is a competition going round for ten lucky Hogwarts students to watch this spectacular in the Minister's box..." The applause became louder and some people 'whooped' "...If you want more details, please see me after our fabulous feast which shall appear now!"

Sure enough, roast turkey, stuffing and all the others of Albus' favourite foods appeared before their very eyes and they tucked in. Albus tried so savor every flavour in every forkful that he put in his mouth, knowing very well that it was his last. When he was full up on roasted parsnips, the pudding came, luckily it was Bertie Botts Jelly but he was unfortunate to eat one that tasted of armpits.

His time at Hogwarts was depleting quickly and the best way he thought to cherish his limited time was to sit at the entrance with Scorpius and wait for Lorcan. Scorpius complained non-stop about Lorcan, calling him a 'smart ol' git' and demanding to Albus why he couldn't bring someone else.

Albus had decided that the people coming to the train with him was James and Lily, Scorpius and Lorcan which if Albus counted correctly, was four, the maximum he could take.

First to arrive and wait were James and Lily who came down from the Gryffindor Tower, Lily was crying already and Albus had never seen James look so angry in his life.


	19. Home Prematurely

19. HOME PREMATURELY

"You selfish little bastard," James snarled. "You ignorant little wanker! I can't believe it's happened, you're expelled. Albus Severus Potter is _expelled_ - from _Hogwarts_! Have you _no_ pride?!"

Albus opened his mouth to retort but he didn't want to start a fire, instead he just scowled.

The time was fast approaching nine and there was no sign of Hagrid or Lorcan, though to Albus' relief they were waiting outside with another boy who looked quite similar to Lorcan. When Albus questioned who this boy was, Lorcan told him he was Lysander, his twin brother, of which Scorpius took no guilt and sighing heavily.

"Um... not that I don't want you, Lysander, it's just that I can only take four people with me, and if you're here it'll be five..." Albus said softly.

"Forget it, I'm out!" James exclaimed loudly and walked off back inside.

"Don' worry 'bout 'im, Albus," Hagrid reassured with a smile. "We ready?"

The six of them set off down the winding path to the lake, during this time, Albus held tight to Scorpius' hand though he questioned Lorcan and Lysander about themselves.

"You two twins?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Lysander said, he had a more stern voice than Lorcan but it still had an edge of dreaminess to it.

Albus decided to ask the question he was pressing to ask the second he set eyes on Lorcan. "Are you two gay?"

The twins laughed loudly. "I am but he's not," Lorcan said happily. "You?"

"Course!" Albus laughed. "Are you single, Lorcan?" Scorpius immediately let go of Albus' hand and walked forward. Albus told Lorcan to wait for a second as he went forward to catch up with Scorpius.

His face was hurt and bitter and didn't look at Albus for a split second so he pulled him off the path to speak, Hagrid stopped the group but Albus told them he and Scorpius would catch up with them in a second.

"What's your problem, Scorpius?" Albus demanded, pressing Scorpius against a tree.

"You are flirting with Lorcan!" Scorpius exclaimed, "Basically cheating on me right in front of me eyes!"

Albus hold softened slightly, enough for Scorpius to move away from the tree, the group were starting to get out of sight. "I didn't think we were going out." Scorpius scowled and walked away. "Scorpius!" he yelled.

"What?!" He replied impatiently.

"You never said we were going out, we could've I don't know but I didn't think we were!" Albus yelled.

"What about our kisses?! I wouldn't kiss my _friend_ like that!" Scorpius hissed. He turned around and ran to catch up with the group who were waiting by the dock in front of the lake for them.

Albus ran to catch up and on the journey across the lake, he sat with Lorcan and Lysander, leaving Lily, Scorpius and Hagrid on the other boat. The boat ride took ten minutes with the twins talking among themselves but Albus didn't mind, he was looking at the silhouetted black towers of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw areas, the Astronomy tower, even McGonagall's office; the Great Hall's candles were still lit creating an effect which looked as if the castle has a pulse.

When the boats had docked, the Hogwarts castle were hidden by large shrubs and timber, meaning Albus had his last look of his old school.

Hagrid led them through a forest which Albus presumed to be a shortcut, Scorpius was walking next to Hagrid at the front whilst Albus was walking with Lorcan (Lysander was having an 'interesting' conversation with Lily in front of them). Lorcan told him at last that he was in a relationship with someone from his village which Albus could use as proof that he will not go out with him though he did have a crush on him.

The trees were blocking away the nippy wind though it couldn't block the coldness, Albus and Lorcan huddled to preserve body heat though it didn't quite work due to the fact that they were walking.

At ten to ten they had arrived to the train, it wasn't the Hogwarts Express, though. It was Emerald and looked slightly more modern than what Albus was used to, the windows were tinted but he could see inside it was mainly white with dark leather seats. A few adult Wizards and Witches were inside reading The Daily Prophet but Albus couldn't see any teenagers.

Hagrid told him this was where he was to leave off and had to say goodbye to everyone.

Firstly, Albus went to Lily, who started to sob, and hugged her tightly; he told her he was going to see her at home during the Easter holidays and reassured her she'd forget that he wasn't there since they were in different years and in different houses. Next, he moved on to Hagrid and hugged him even though he didn't really have a great relationship with him but his father did.

Lysander hugged him quickly and smiled when it was his turn; when Albus turned to Lorcan he hugged him tightly and Lorcan kissed him on the cheek by surprise which instantly made him panic.

Finally, he turned to Scorpius. He was wearing a 'Weïrd Sisters' t-shirt and ripped jeans with converse, his hair was unkempt and in a messy side fringe, the expression was anger with a bit of confusion.

Albus went to hug him though Scorpius blocked him. "Listen, Scorpius, I'm leaving now... I'm leaving forever. This is your last chance."

Scorpius blinked. "It's just I hate seeing you with anyone else, selfish, I know but I want to be with you, I really do."

"Oh I love you," Albus smiled and kissed Scorpius passionately on the lips and only stopped when Hagrid was coughing gruffly. "Listen," he whispered, touching noses with Scorpius, "if you want, you can still come to my house over Easter, just tell James and come with him."

"I will," Scorpius replied and kissed Albus lightly then hugged him and stepped back to the rest of the group.

"Yer trunk is a' yer house," Hagrid sniffed. "Tell yer father I said 'hi'."

"Will do!" Albus guaranteed and stepped on to the train as the whistle went off, he moved to the window where he could see them and waved until the train had turned a corner and he couldn't see anyone anymore.

He couldn't believe it, it was over. He was expelled.

Albus moved over to a compartment with only one man there, reading, he had white hair, gelled back and was wearing a suit.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Albus asked. The man shook his head. Albus sat down uncomfortably across from him and took out his phone - since he was still in 'Wizard Territory' he had no signal.

The train started to pick up speed as the outside became lightless except from the dreary glow from the moon. Albus read his book as the man read his newspaper in silence.

"Who was that boy with the blond hair you hugged?" The man asked suddenly, not looking up from his newspaper.

Albus' eyes widened. "Um... a friend."

The man looked up, he had taunting grey eyes. He looked familiar but Albus couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Would you 'make out' with a friend?"

Albus didn't have a good feeling about the current situation. "Sorry my mother is calling me, I got to go." He stood up to open the compartment door but it was locked, he turned around and the man had his wand pointed at the lock - he'd locked him in.

"Who was that boy, Mr Potter?" He asked coldly.

Albus' heart was pumping, he developed a sudden headache and was terrified at what this man was going to do with him. "My boyfriend," he finally said.

"Name?"

He didn't want to say Scorpius' name for his privacy and said of the first thing he thought of. "Neville Longbottom."

The man sneered. "Imbecile. I know for a fact that wasn't Neville Longbottom. I know for a fact your _boyfriend_ is Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus slowly reached for his wand in his pocket wishing that he'd passed his apparition test. The man walked to him and sneakily took his wand from him.

"W-who are you?" Albus tried to demand but it sounded more like a Chihuahua trying to be a Pitbull.

"Draco Malfoy."


End file.
